New York et toi
by ichigoxrukia01
Summary: New York. Nouvelle vie pour Quinn ,25 ans. job, amis, conquêtes : tout va pour le mieux pour elle. Mais le jour où elle croise de nouveau le chemin de Rachel Berry, le passé de Quinn la rattrape. Saura-t-elle passée à autre chose?
1. Chapter 1

**Se n'est vraiment pas raisonnable vu le temps que je mets déjà à publier un chapitre sur "voisines", mais il fallait que je fasse une fic sur ce couple :) **

**New York. **

_12 ème. Ils étaient 12 ème. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Rachel, et bientôt elle ne pu empêcher un sanglot vainement dissimulé de sortir d'entre ses lèvres…_

_**6 ans plus tard…**_

Un flash. Un second. Le mannequin changea de position pour la centième fois de l'après- midi, fixant l'appareil photo qui lui faisait face avec une attitude sensuelle mais concentrée. C'était ça leur boulot. Etre belle mais savoir donner au photographe l'envie de capturer l'essence même du modèle. Cette fois-ci se fut la photographe qui s'accroupit, ayant ainsi un meilleur aperçu sur les jambes magnifiquement sculptés de la jeune femme qui prenait la pose. Elle savait précisément quel était le meilleur angle de prise de vue pour que le maximum de lumière illumine parfaitement le visage du modèle, faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux bleus. La jeune femme qui tenait l'appareil se mordilla la lèvre, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Elle voulait que cette séance se termine en beauté. Elle était comme cela depuis qu'elle s'était découverte un talent pour la photographie. Elle cherchait toujours la perfection, et le plus souvent ses meilleures clichés arrivaient en fin de pellicule, car c'était à ce moment- là, lorsque le mannequin était fatigué, qu'elle laissait son vrai visage être exposé au photographe. cette dernière enleva d'un mouvement agacé de la tête une mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui tombait sur les yeux et se focalisa sur sa dernière photo. Flash. Elle l'avait. Elle poussa un ultime soupir et baissa son appareil, signalant ainsi à son équipe et au modèle que la séance était enfin terminé. Elle vit tout le monde se détendre visiblement, et regarda en silence ses assistants et la mannequin l'applaudir avant de quitter le lieu de photographie. La jeune femme posa son appareil photo sur une table, et se massa la nuque en fermant les yeux, son esprit encore tourné vers son travail. Elle ne serait jamais satisfaite, même si elle était reconnue dans le métier pour son grand sens de l'observation et du ressenti.

Elle regarda son portable qui afficha 20H30. Elle prit une mine lasse, et alla chercher sa veste en cuir dans son bureau. Elle laissa son appareil près de son ordinateur, et ferma la prote à clés avant de sortir dans le long couloir du bâtiment. Les locos venaient d'être repeint en blanc, se qui donnait vraiment une impression de pureté dans cette entreprise mondiale qu'était le magazine vogue. Elle prit l'ascenseur et arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée, avant de tourner sa tête d'un mouvement mécanique vers le grand poster dans le hall d'entrée. La couverture du dernier Vogue, avec une de ses photos faisant la Une. Oui, Quinn Fabray travaillait pour le célèbre magazine féminin depuis bientôt 2 ans, et elle avait déjà réussit à affirmer son talent auprès de tout ses collègues. Son travail avait fini par aboutir lorsque la semaine précédente, la directrice en personne l'avait appelé dans son bureau et l'avait félicité pour son dernier portrait de Keira Knightley. Et elle avait eu l'honneur d'avoir sa photo en couverture de la semaine. Elle ressentait une certaine fierté d'avoir été choisi à la place de plus expérimentés, car il fallait l'avouer, c'était exceptionnel pour une photographe avec si peu de métier de se voir accorder un tel privilège. Mais comme le disait Santana, qui travaillait en temps que mannequin pour Vogue, " on s'en fous des autres branleurs de faux-cul qui travaillent ici, l'important c'était que tu pouvais maintenant te la péter ." D'ailleurs s'était elle qu'elle rejoignait à la sortie de l'immeuble dans lequel elles travaillaient. Quinn la repéra tout de suite dans la foule. Il fallait dire qu'une jeune femme de 1m73 ,d'origine hispanique ,brune et avec un physique à tomber par terre ne passait pas inaperçu. Un homme se prit un poteau en pleine tête au moment où Quinn serra son amie dans ses bras, et lui jeta un regard ironique avant de se tourner vers son amie qui était tout sourire.

-Encore un qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rester accrochés à ton décolleté !

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'attire le regard ! Déclara avec modestie Santana en papillonnant des yeux.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai, tu es une mannequin qui gravit rapidement les échelons depuis quelques temps à se que j'ai entendu dire ! Railla la blonde en croisant les bras devant l'air suffisant qui lui lançait la brune.

-C'est ça d'être sexy et d'être métisse !-T'es bête ! Pouffa la photographe en la prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

-C'est bon de te revoir Quinn… Murmura en soupirant Santana.-Un mois loin de New York pour des séances photo en Europe, c'était long. Tes sarcasmes m'ont manqué. Plaisanta Quinn en reprenant sa marche, suivit de près par son amie.

-Et je suis crevée tu peux me croire ! Faire le tour de l'Europe en enchaînant 12H de séances par jour, c'est pas une partie de plaisir !

-Je veux bien te croire! Dis- toi que ces deux dernières semaines je n'ai même pas eu le temps de contacter Brittany ! Soupira avec lassitude la blonde.

Elle sentit aussitôt Santana se crisper et Quinn se mordit la lèvre en constatant l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire.

-..Désolé, j'aurais pas du t'en parler… S'excusa timidement la blonde en voyant le regard de Santana se voiler.

-Non, t'inquiètes…

-Tu ne lui à pas reparler depuis la dernière fois?…

-…Non….

-Elle va te rappeler. Elle t'aime toujours, tu le sais ?

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre…J'ai foiré sur ce coup, et elle était vraiment furieuse… Souffla la Latina .

Quinn prit un air désolé et passa une main réconfortante sur le dos de son amie. Elle n'aimait pas voir ses deux meilleures amies se déchirer de la sorte.

-Tout va s'arranger. Et puis souviens- toi de se que tu viens de me dire : personne ne résiste à Santana Lopez très longtemps !

Elle parvint à faire rire la Latina ,se qui lui rendit le sourire.

-Elle va revenir.

Santana acquitta faiblement en hochant la tête, puis se redressa et reprit son masque d'arrogance qu'elle mettait depuis le lycée. Quinn ricana en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Elle restait une belle garce et une reine dans le milieu. Santana Lopez était crainte par la plupart des mannequins, autant par sa beauté et son professionnalisme que par sa méchanceté. Elle avait quand même réussit à faire pleurer l'égérie de Chanel le mois dernier pendant une séance photo où elle apparaissait dans le même catalogue. Brittany non plus n'avait pas changée. Elle était toujours la même fille innocente et pure qui pourtant savait jouer de ses charmes. Elle travaillait depuis quelques mois dans une compagnie de protection des animaux,et il fallait dire que grâce à elle les signatures et les dons avaient afflués, se ne n'avait pas forcément plu à Santana d'ailleurs. Elles avaient emménagés ensemble après le lycée dans un appartements à New York, et Santana s'était toujours montrée aussi protectrice qu'avant envers la jolie blonde. Quinn était la seule à savoir qu'elles formaient un couple. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui….Mais se n'était pas le moment de ressasser les mauvais moments. Quinn avança bras dessus- dessous avec Santana dans l'allée principale de New- York , et elles furent rapidement engloutis par la foule. Elles s'étaient facilement habitués au monde de la ville, qui se démarquait tellement de la petite ville d'Ohio où elles avaient grandi. Les hauts buildings et les écrans géants avaient pourtant encore sur elles un effet magique, comme lorsqu'ils étaient venus pednat leurs années de lycée dans cette ville magnifique. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment -là que Quinn et ses deux amies avaient pris la décision de venir vivre ici après leurs études. Un homme la bouscula, et il lui sourit charmeusement en signe d'excuse. Quinn lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un clin d'oeil qui n'échappa pas à la Latina qui haussa un sourcils.

-Encore en train de draguer ?

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'attire les hommes !

-Et pas que les hommes, crois- moi. Pouffa la brune.

-Santana ! S'indigna faussement la blonde .

-Bah quoi ! C'est vrai, regarde autour de toi, tout le monde te regarde.

-Moui, je sais. Déclara avec une moue de plaisir la blonde.

-Et tu t'en vantes en plus ! Mais t'emballes pas trop vite, JE suis à tes côtés, donc une partie des regards sont dirigés vers moi. Intervint en riant Santana.

-Deux filles canons dans les rues de New York, faut bien vivre !

-Moi je te dis, faudrait que t'essaye avec une fille, tu verras tu pourras plus t'en passer après. Ajouta Santana avec un pet sourire taquin.

-Très peu pour moi! J'aime les hommes, non pas que je ne trouves pas certaines filles attirantes, mais rien ne vaux une bonne grosse qu…

-Ca va j'ai compris Quinn ! Pas la peine de me rappeler que tu es une vraie nympho. Souffla avec un sourire moqueur la Latina.

-Je ne suis pas nympho !

-Ho si tu l'es. La coupa Santana.

Quinn fit semblant de bouder et elles éclatèrent de rire. Il fallait dire que contrairement à ses deux amies, Quinn avait beaucoup changée, autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait décidée de garder ses cheveux courts, et avait maintenant quelques mèches rebelles et teintes en noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Elle arborait fièrement son piercing sous sa lèvre et son tatouage tribal dans le bas de son dos. Elle soulignait ses yeux de noir, comme pendant sa période Shank, et portait principalement deux couleurs: noir et blanc. Aujourd'hui ,elle portait un débardeur blanc qui laissait sa poitrine à l'imagination des passants. Son slim noir et sa ceinture cloutée lui donnait un côté sauvage qui plaisait généralement beaucoup à ses conquêtes masculines. Mettez dans l'ensemble une paire de bottes noires et une veste en cuir noir et vous aurez un aperçu de la nouvelle Quinn, sûre d'elle et pas vraiment chaste…

-C'est pas vrai…Mais elle est partout en ce moment ! Pesta soudain Santana en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la route, forçant Quinn à s'arrêter.

Quinn fronça les sourcils et dirigea son regard vers le haut, là où les yeux de Santana balançaient des éclairs. Et elle resta sans voix devant le poster géant qui s'offrait à elle. Elle regarda la jeune femme qui posait, souriante, et un sourire tordue apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Rachel Berry… Murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

-Ouais, Rachel. Tu y crois, toi, qu'elle est devenue l'une des chanteuses les plus en vue aux Etats- Unis ? Pfffff, ça me donne envie de vomir. Lança avec mépris la brune avant de tourner le dos au poster.

Quinn resta une seconde de plus devant ce visage familier, puis suivit Santana en s'éloignant. ET OUI. Rachel Berry, la fille qu'elle avait perssécuter au lycée, était une star montante. Elle avait finalement réussit à réaliser son rêve de gamine. La blonde n'arrivait pas encore à le croire. Il lui semblait que c'était encore hier le jour où, durant une émission à la télé, elle avait vu Rachel Berry montée sur le plateau et chanter magnifiquement bien, comme d'habitude. Depuis lors, elle était devenue la nouvelle découverte dans le monde de la musique. Elle faisait la Une de tout les magazines et avait déjà plusieurs concerts à son actif. Mais à vrai dire, Quinn s'en fichait. Elle n'avait jamais aimez cette fille, et maintenant elle était passée à autre chose. Rachel Berry et Quinn Fabray n'était plus du même monde, elles avaient toutes les deux tournées la page de l'époque lycée . Pour Quinn, Rachel était maintenant juste une starlette qui allait rapidement déchantée, et qui retournerait en Ohio en pleurant sur son rêve éphémère. Elle resterait toujours pour elle la petite diva capricieuse du Glee Club. Elle ricana. Pourquoi repenser au passé? Tout ça était fini. Elle se fichait de Rachel Berry et de sa carrière, seule la sienne lui importait.

-Je te laisse, je vais rejoindre des amis, dit Quinn en constatant l'heure.

-Ouais…

-Santana ? T'as quelque chose à me demander ? Ajouta la blonde en voyant la Latina hésiter avant de partir de son côté.

-Brittany.

Quinn soupira. Santana et Brittany partageaient un appartement, et elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis…L'incident.

-Tiens, mes clés. Tu peux restée chez moi autant que tu veux. Déclara Quinn en fouillant dans son sac et en les tendant à son amie.

-Merci ! Et Santana parti, laissant la blonde sourire toute seule dans la rue.

Il était 21H25 et elle avait rendez- vous dans un bar en centre- ville avec des amis se dépêcha et tourna dans la rue devant elle. La nuit tombait et les passants se firent plus rares dans les rues de la ville. Elle marcha quelques minutes sans aucun bruit alentour, perdue dans ses pensées, et ne vit pas la personne qui tournait à ce moment- là aussi dans la ruelle. Quinn percuta de plein fouet la jeune femme et tomba à terre, sur les fesses. Elle grimaça et se releva péniblement, prête à engueuler la personne qui l'avait bousculé, et attendit que la jeune femme en question se relève à son tour. Elle regarda donc l'autre se redresser lentement, et nota que la fille en question était bien habillée, et qu'elle semblait assez chétive.

-Ouch! Pardonnez- moi je ne regardais pas où… Commença la voix féminine en enlevant ses longs cheveux bruns de son se figea .

La jeune femme fit de même en posant ses yeux sur la photographe, et un " O " muet franchit ses lèvres. Elles restèrent là, stupéfiées, jusqu'à se qu'enfin la brune murmure d'une voix rauque :

-Quinn ?….

La blonde tiqua en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocutrice, et son identité ne fit plus aucun doute. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer sous la fatalité qui s'abattait sur elle ,et tenta après un silence qui dura selon elle une éternité :

-Salut Rachel...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 avec beaucoup de retard, j'en suis désolé . Enjoy !**

A la vue de la jeune femme, Quinn éprouva instantanément une vague d'irritation. Il lui avait suffit d'un regard vers la petite brune, un regard, pour que tout ses ressentiments à son égard remontent à la surface et engloutissent la nouvelle personnalité qu'elle s'était forgée durement après le lycée. Quinn ne persécutait plus personne, elle était apprécié de tous pour son professionnalisme et son dévouement. Jamais durant ces 6 dernières années elle n'avais éprouvé cette sensation désagréable. Ce sentiment qui la rongeait de l'intérieur lorsqu'elle était jeune. Cette haine du monde et des gens qui y vivait. Et dans le lot, Rachel Berry était de loin la gagnante. Son ventre se tordit tandis que ses yeux se firent plus durs. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas que la petite brune débarque et chamboule tout se qu'elle s'était forcée de construire pour être une meilleure personne. La blonde savait qu'elle avaient été une salope avec Rachel, elle se rendait très bien compte que la fautive dans cette histoire était elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La présence de la brune envoyait dans son ventre des ondes de chaleur insoutenable, sa haine sortant par tout ses pores. S'était dans ses veines.

Quinn Fabray détestait _physiquement _Rachel Berry ,même après toutes ses années. Alors elle ne pu s'empêcher après un instant de silence tendu entre elles de sourire désagréablement et de relever le menton d'un façon hautaine en croisant les bras :

-Tu va resté planté là à me fixer avec des yeux ronds pendant encore combien de temps ? dit-elle froidement.

Le ton sec de son interlocutrice sembla réveillé la jeune brune, car elle cligna une fois des yeux, avant de prendre un air timide.

-Ho… Euh… Désolé .

Un autre blanc.

-…. Hum….Salut Quinn .Lança maladroitement Rachel en tentant un petit sourire dans sa direction.

La blonde ne répondit pas, maudissant intérieurement tout les dieux possibles et imaginables pour avoir mis Rachel Berry sur sa route. Parmi toutes les personnes qu'elles connaissaient se trouvant à New York ,il fallait qu'elle tombe sur elle… Le sort s'acharnait sur elle à se qu'elle pouvait constater. Pas moins d'une heure auparavant ,elle discutait avec Santana de combien la carrière de Berry était éphémère, et maintenant elle se retrouvait face à cette diva insupportablement talentueuse . Elle resta à la fixer pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de pousser un soupir irrité lorsque Rachel commença à sem oreiller la lèvre, signe chez elle qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose.

-Bon, c'était génial de te revoir à nouveau Berry ,mais je suis attendue quelque part là. Alors adieu. La coupa-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la boucher pour parler.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et contourna la brune.

-Quinn, attend !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel ,et jura entre ses dents, avant de se tourner brusquement vers Rachel, qui avait tendu la main désespérément en l'air pour retenir l'ancienne cheerleader un peu plus longtemps.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton clairement pressant.

-…. Je suis contente de t'avoir revue… Murmura si doucement la brune que Quinn cru avoir rêver cette phrase.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perturbée par le regard étrangement sincère et doux que lui envoya Rachel. Elle resta figée, les simples mots prononcés par la diva semblant trop irréls pour qu'elles est vraiment été penser .

Devait-elle dire quelque chose ? Et puis pourquoi d'ailleurs cela la troublait ?… Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais soudain une sonnerie de _My Man_ retentit, les faisant toutes les deux sursauter. La musique rendit la blonde nostalgique pendant une seconde, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite en voyant Rachel portée une main dans son manteau et décrocher son portable à la hâte, coupant le contact visuel entre elle et Quinn. La photographe, se permit enfin de bouger, et se retourna pour partir. Mais une pointe de doute l'assaillit tout à coup. Devait-elle partir comme une voleuse sans dire au revoir convenablement à l'autre jeune femme ? Quinn se mit une claque mentale en constatant sa stupidité. C'était Rachel fucking Berry ! Pas la peine de se sentir coupable de l'abandonner dans la rue ! De plus, se n'était pas comme si elles avaient été amies autrefois… Aucune raison de se poser ce genre de question. Le bruit du portable se refermant sortit Quinn de ses pensées, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas profiter de l'appel pour partir. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle reconcentra son attention sur la diva, qui semblait maintenant partager, la mine soucieuse.

-Je suis désolée Quinn, mais je dois partir ! Déclara la brune précipitamment en lançant un sourire peinée à la blonde, qui la regardait maintenant avec incrédulité.

Quinn ne pu même pas réagir que Rachel la prenait dans ses bras avec hésitation, avant de courir après un taxi, la laissant seule dans le froid. La blonde tiqua, se rendant enfin compte que la brune venait de lui faire un câlin, _sans son autorisation_. Elle avait été trop choquée par le départ précipité de Rachel pour régir sur le moment. Un rire sans joie la pris soudain, et elle se passa une main sur son visage.

-C'est une blague, là ?… C'était moi qui était sensée partir … Ricana-t-elle.

Rachel Berry venait tout juste de la snober ! Elle, Quinn Fabray, la fille la plus populaire du lycée et capitaine des cheerleaders pendant 2 années consécutives ! Elle devait sûrement hallucinée. Elle se sentit très conne sur ce coup, à être rester planté là, attendant patiemment qu'elle termine sa conversation téléphonique ! …Oui, ok, elle était surtout perdue dans ses pensées, mais elle était quand même resté ! Et Berry qui lui lançait ce sourire d'excuses bidon avant de la laisser sur le bord de la route. Mais bordel, pour qui se prenait cette fille ? … Quinn fulminait. Elle imaginait d'ici la brune jubiler dans son taxi parce qu'elle avait un rendez-vous SI important qu'elle avait pu planter Quinn Fabray, sa tortionnaire de jeunesse, en pleine rue…. Evidemment, la diva devait avoir pris la grosse tête avec toute cette soudaine célébrité. Quinn ricana encore , stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se passer. Déjà, que Rachel Berry lui dise qu'elle était heureuse de la voir la choquait, mais que la brune _ose_ la planter comme ça, c'était le truc en trop pour ses nerfs. Elle continua à rire de cette situation, et soudain son regard fut attiré par un objet par terre. Elle se pencha et plissa les yeux dans le noir pour identifier l'objet dans sa main.

-Vous devez plaisanter, putain … Grimaça-t-elle en reconnaissant un porte- monnaie.

Elle l'ouvrit, priant silencieusement pour ne pas appartenir à….

-Et merde. Rachel Berry .

Le destin était contre elle. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en possession du porte- monnaie de la star. Elle poussa un profond soupir ,et le fourra dans son sac, avant de partir vers le pub où ses amis l'attendait.

* * *

><p>Elle entamait maintenant son 3ème verre de vodka, sentant l'alcool commencé à faire effet ur son corps. Le pub était bruyant, les clients riant joyeusement tandis que les baffes vibraient au rythme de la musique. Ses quatre amis étaient en train de débattre sur un sujet totalement idiots : les stars. Evidemment, une bonnes doses de ragots sur les Peoples rajoutaient un peu de vie dans celles d'anonymes comme eux. Il y avait deux fille et deux garçons : Lucy, une de ses plus fidèles assistantes, était le genre de beauté blonde fatale aux yeux étincelants qui acceptait rarement un " non ". Lesbienne, elle prenait souvent un malin plaisir à draguer les mannequins que Quinn prenait en photo, et ainsi les déconcentrer de leur pose. Cela faisait bien rager Quinn…. Gwenn était une collègue photographe de <em>Vogue<em>, avait les cheveux bruns coupés courts et des lunettes qui lui servaient surtout à montrer son air sérieux, alors qu'en fait elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de taquiner tout le monde. Elle était sûrement sa plus proche amie après Santana et Brittany . Ensuite venait Anton, le petit -ami de Gwenn. Très grand avec de sublimes yeux bleus et de charmantes fossettes aux coins de la bouche , Quinn avait à une époque craquée pour lui. Bien sûr, dés qu'elle avait vu que son amie était amoureuse de lui, elle avait abandonné, ne voyant pas pourquoi elle risquerait une amitié pour une petite attirance. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Et enfin il y avait Jeremy, son presque- petit- frère. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Il travaillait lui aussi chez _Vogue_, mais comme designer graphique. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés et ses yeux pétillants de malice attirait bon nombre de jeunes filles. Bien que populaire auprès des filles , lui et Quinn ne s'était jamais dragués, et avait développés une profonde amitié ces deux dernières années. Ses réflexions osées et sa franchise plaisait beaucoup à la blonde, qui appréciait ce genre de qualité .

Ses amis continuaient à parler en gesticulant, mais Quinn n'écoutait que d'une oreille, encore perturbée par sa rencontre avec Rachel Berry. Le monde était-il si petit pour que deux jeunes filles diamétralement opposées, se détestant au lycée, et ayant pris des voies différentes se retrouvent par hasard dans la rue ? … Non, la fatalité devait s'acharnée contre elle. Et puis d'abord, que faisait Berry dans cette rue ? De se qu'elle savait dans les news, elle habitait dans un hôtel luxueux de 4 étoiles près de la grande Avenue. Alors pourquoi être dans ce coin reculé de la ville ? Et seule en plus ? N'avait-elle pas des gardes du corps ou un truc comme ça ? Elle était une star après tout maintenant. Quinn fronça les sourcils, et prit une nouvelle gorgée de vodka. Pffff, pourquoi s'en soucierait-elle ? …

-…J'ai entendu dire qu'elle sortait avec son manager ,je connais un gars qui travaille dans le magazine people _Time for News ,_et il m'a confirmer cette rumeur. Déclara Lucy en se calant contre le sofa du pub.

-Ouais, j'en était sûr ! Elle et Jessy St James sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble ! Ajouta avec un cri d'excitation Gwenn.

-Normal, c'est son manager , chérie . Lança gentiment Anton avec un sourire amoureux.

Quinn s'étrangla dans sa boisson et tourna son attention sur la conversation de ses amis.

-Jessy St James ? Mais vous parlez de qui là ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Ses amis se regardaient mutuellement, puis Jeremy poussa un soupir.

-Ravi de savoir que tu nous écoute. Ca fait plaisir de parler dans le vent. Ricana-t-il en fixant la blonde, qui prit un air irrité.

-Désolée, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Alors, de qui vous parlez ?

-Mais de Rachel Berry, voyons ! ! S'écria la brune à lunettes avec un grand sourire.

Quinn grimaça au nom . Mais elle était soudainement curieuse de savoir les dernière potins sur elle. N'allez pas croire qu'elle s'intéressait à la vie du nain, mais pourquoi ne pas connaitre ses petits secrets ?

-Et donc, de quoi parliez -vous sur elle ? Demanda-t-elle en s'accoudant nonchalamment sur la table.

-Que son petit- copain était Jessy St James, son manager depuis 4 ans !

La blonde plissa du nez en entendant le nom désagréablement familier. Jessy avait foutu la merde dans le Glee Club en arrivant. Et Berry était encore plus insupportable que d'habitude lorsqu'elle sortait avec lui. Ses deux- là s'étaient remis ensemble ? Et en plus il était son manager ? Pas étonnant, ils faisaient la paire tout les deux… Des petites fouines prétentieuses et fières de leur talent.

-Elle était tellement généralissime ! ! Sa voix me donne des frissons à chaque fois que je vais la voir en concert ! Ajouta d'une voix rêveuse Gwenn, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Depuis quand tu aimes Rachel Berry ? Lui demanda Quinn, étonnée par le comportement de son amie.

-Gwenn set fan d'elle depuis qu'elle a commencer sa carrière de chanteuse. Répondit à sa place son petit-ami.

-Elle n'est pas seulement une chanteuse exceptionnelle ! Rachel Berry est aussi une formidable actrice et une compositrice de renom ! Sa carrière est déjà impressionnante pour quelqu'un de 24 ans ! S'indigna la brune en fronçant les sourcils vers Anton.

-Oula la, désolé d'avoir oublier ! Je suis pas une fanatique du culte de Rachel Berry ! S'excusa en haussant les épaule son copain, mais on pouvait voir son sourire amusé.

-Te moque pas de moi ! Cette fille est talentueuse comme tout !

-Elle est sacrément bonne aussi . Ajouta en se léchant les lèvres Lucy, appuyée contre le dossier du sofa.

-Bien d'accord, elle a un physique de rêve par-dessus le marché ! Dit à son tour Jeremy en souriant.

-Vous saviez qu'elle était végétalienne et se réveillait tout les matins à 6h pour faire de la fitness ? Coupa Gwenn, surexcitée que l'on parle de son idole.

-C'est donc pour ça qu'elle a une taille aussi fine. Et My God, ses jambes sont juste un plaisir pour les yeux ! Déclara la blonde plantureuse en se mordant la lèvre, faisant rire ses amis.

Quinn eu soudain un mal de crâne. Ses amis étaient-ils vraiment en train de vanter le _physique_ de Rachel Berry ? ! ….Le monde devenait fou en même temps qu'elle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle pose des question sur la brunette ? Elle ne pouvait pas en entendre plus.

-Les gars, si on pouvait arrêter de parler de Rachel Berry, ça me soulagerais. Dit-elle avec une grimace explicite.

-Pourquoi , tu ne l'aime pas ? Lui demanda avec un haussement de sourcils Jeremy .

-Non je l'aime pas ! ! Maintenant finissez vos verres et parlons d'autres choses ! S'énerva la blonde en frappant sur la table.

Ses mis se turent.

-Et bah ma vieille, faut apprendre à te détendre ! C'est pas bien grave qu'on parle d'une star que t'aime pas ! Lui lança Jeremy avec un sourire narquois.

-D'ailleurs je peux pas te comprendre, cette meuf gère pour l'instant ! Tu peux pas nous dire que sa voix te donne pas des frissons ! Ajouta Lucy en direction de l'autre blonde.

-Tu as au moins déjà écoutée une de ses chansons pour pouvoir émettre une opinion ? Demanda Gwenn en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

" Oh oui, pendant 3 ans même ! Au moins deux chansons par semaine pour être précise ." Voulue dire Quinn , mais elle savait que se n'était pas une bonne idée. Ses amis allaient ensuite la persécutez pour avoir plus de détailles.

-Pas besoin que je l'écoute pour voir qu'elle est le genre de starlette à la grosse tête à la carrière éphémère . Dit sarcastiquement la blonde à la place.

Gwenn parut indignée, son visage virant au rouge, et Quinn pouffa.

-Allons, allons, pas de bagarres. Calma d'entrée Jeremy en se levant. Je crois qu'il est temps de partir, ça va bientôt fermer.

En effet, il était 1h passée, les tout la foule se dispersait. Quinn soupira ,la discussion close, et ricana encore en voyant le regard assassin que lui lançait son amie. Elle prit sa veste en cuir et sortit à la suite de ses amis dans la rue, avant que tout le monde se dise au revoir et parte de son côté. Jeremy et elle partir dans le même sens, habitant tout les deux dans le même immeuble. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes, puis le brun le rompit :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu avez l'air ailleurs pendant toute la soirée, et pourquoi tu t'es mise soudainement en colère pour une conversation aussi légère ?

-…Désolée encore une fois, mais j'ai eu une mauvaise journée. Grommela la blonde, les mains dans ses poches.

-Problèmes avec une des mannequins ?

-Non, la séance photo siesta bien passée.

-Santana t'as dit un truc désagréable, comme elle sait si bien le faire ? Ricana-t-il en fixant son amie.

-Non elle a rien fait. Pour une fois . Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Alors quel est le problème ? Demanda le garçon .

Quinn soupira.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un avant d'arriver . Quelqu'un que j'avais pas revu depuis le lycée.

-Et alors ?

-On va dire que notre relation n'a pas toujours été amicale. Déclara durement la blonde, ne souhaitant pas parlerd'vaantage de Rachel.

-Oh je vois… Elle t'as dit un truc méchant ? Hésita le brun.

-…Même pas. C'est ça qui me fous en rogne.

-Tu m'expliques ?

Quinn s'énerva de nouveau.

-Y'a rien à dire, c'est pas tes affaires ! Maintenant si on pouvait marcher tranquille, se sera pas plus mal !

-Wow, OK, calme- toi ! Je voulais juste comprendre . Lança Jeremy en levant les mains en signe de paix.

La blonde se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement, puis soupira en regardant son ami honteusement.

-Je suis désolée, je voulais pas te crier dessus. C'est juste que… Ca m'as fait un choc de la revoir . Souffla-t-elle .

-C'est une fille alors ? Vous étiez du genre ennemies ?

-…Ouais…Non… C'était compliqué . Tenta d'expliquer Quinn.

-Tu veux en parler plus tard ? Demanda gentiment le brun en arrivant devant leur immeuble.

-Non, je préfère pas. Toute façon je la reverrais plus, alors pas la peine de s'attarder dessus.

-Ok. Alors bonne nuit ! Lança Jeremy avec un signe de main .

-Ouais, à demain .

Il entrèrent et se séparèrent dans le couloir. Cette nuit- là, Quinn mit longtemps à s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain elle se réveilla avec une légère gueule de bois, et elle prit une aspirine, maudissant au passage l'homme qui avait inventé la vodka. Elle aperçut rapidement Santana se maquiller dans le salon, une couette roulée en boule sur le canapé ,et elle lui dit bonjour avec un sourire . Elle grogna en se rendant compte de l'heure tardive, et se dépêcha de prendre un café avant de filer au travail, accompagné de la Latina . Elle arriva pile à l'heure dans son bureau, Lucy l'attendant déjà avec un dossier photos et son ordinateur ouvert. Elle répondit par un grognement peu élégant à la salutation de son amie, qui pouffa suite au bruit.<p>

-Je vois que madame à la tête dans le cul ce matin . Railla Lucy en voyant la blonde gardée ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux.

-Ho ta gueule, Lucy … Souffla Quinn, de mauvaise humeur.

-J'ai compris, boulot boulot ! Ok, alors là tu as la liste des prochains mannequins à photographier pour le numéro de la semaine qui arrive, et là se sont celles que tu dois sélectionner . Dit -elle en tendant le Book et en montrant l'ordinateur.

Quinn soupira, retira ses lunettes en grimaça sous la soudaine lumière, et se mit au travail. Elle déjeuna avec Jeremy, qui ne lui posa pas de questions sur la veille à son grand soulagement. Elle fit un photoshoot en fin de journée, puis rejoignit Santana à la terrasse d'un café en face de son lieu de travail. La jeune femme avait déjà commander un mojito pour chacune, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents en la voyant .

-Hola Blondie ! Tes cernes sont-elles dû à ton bolet éreintant ou à un manque de sommeil ? Ricana-t-elle en contemplant longuement la blonde qui grinça des dents.

-Merci Santana, tu sais comment parler aux femmes .

-Fait pas ta grincheuse et dis- moi comment s'est passé ta soirée ! Coupa la brune avec un mouvement de main.

-Y'a rien à dire, c'était une soirée normale entre potes.

Elle n'avait pas envie de mettre au courant Santana de sa rencontre imprévue avec Rachel. La réaction de son amie risquait de lui provoquer une affreuse migraine, et elle avait déjà suffisamment mal à la tête pour en rajouter… Santana méprisait totalement la chanteuse, alors elle n'allait pas lui raconter non plus les éloges que ses amis - que Santana ne supportait pas- avaient fait sur la diva. En y repensant, comment pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce que regarder le corps de Berry ? Elle et ses jupes aussi laides que les rideaux de sa grand-mère. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, la tenue de Rachel la veille n'avait rien à voir avec ses vêtements habituels… Elle avait eu l'air presque…Potable. Quinn secoua énergiquement la tête. Evidemment, Miss Star montante devait avoir des stylistes collés au cul toute la journée, pas possible qu'elle remette ses vieux pulls à animaux.

-Tu m'écoutes, Q ? Dit brusquement Santana en claquant des doigts devant son visages.

-Hum ? Lança distraitement la blonde en clignant des yeux. Oui je t'écoute, tu me parlais de ta séance photo de ce matin.

-Ouais, donc ce faux-cul de Peter traînait derrière Angelo comme une limace baveuse, et je te jure que j'avais envie de lui en foutre une ! Continua sur un ton dédaigneux la brune, son verre à la main.

-Hum…Essaya de s'intéresser Quinn, mais elle n'avait pas du tout suivit la conversation.

-Eeeeeet, tu ne m'écoute toujours pas. C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? Léo t'as rapelé ou quoi ? Siffla la Latina, mécontente de parler pour rien.

Quinn se crispa et envoya un regard noir à la brune qui haussa les épaules, nullement impressionnée par l'intimidation.

-Non . Et de toutes manières si il avait osé me contacter, je lui aurait raccroché au nez.

-Fait pas la fille qui s'en fous. T'étais vraiment dingue de lui . Ajouta Santana.

-Ouais ben il peut brûler en Enfer maintenant. Dit la blonde avec véhémence.

-Je te l'avais dit que ce mec était pas règle. La vache, il a quand même baisé dans ton lit avec une salope de strip- teaseuse !

-Santana… L'avertir avec un visage dure Quinn.

-Oups, désolé ! C'est sorti tout seul . Lança avec désintérêt la brune.

La photographe se rembrunit automatiquement à la mention de son ex . Santana pouvait vraiment pas se la fermer parfois. Léo avait été son petit- ami pendant plus d'un an, elle l'aimait vraiment. Il s'était rencontré à une séance dédicace de Natalie Portman dans les locaux de _Vogue_. Il était producteur de musique, et fréquentait les plus grandes stars. Elle avait immédiatement accrochée à son sourire séducteur et à sa voix grave et chaude. Elle avait tellement été aveuglée par son amour pour lui qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était un vrai connard. Seul Santana l'avait mise en garde durant leur temps de couple, mais elle ne l'avait jamais écoutée. Elle aurait mieux fait, car rentrée chez elle et voir Léo baisé activement une vulgaire pute sur son propre lit, ça, ça l'avait secouée. Quinn avait vite rompu avance lui, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lui faire face après 2 mois de séparation. Il avait toujours eu un espèce de pouvoir sur elle… Se qui l'énervait d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle ne voulait aucune attache sentimentale depuis. C'est pour ça que depuis leur rupture, elle fréquentait les hommes , ayant des aventures sans lendemain, et cela lui plaisait. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas retomber amoureuse de sitôt, ne voulait pas repasser par le stade de pauvre fille au coeur brisée…

-Et avec Britt, tu l'as appelé ? Lui demanda soudain Quinn, voulant dévier le sujet fâcheux.

Se fut au tour de Santana de prendre une mine sombre, et la blonde entendit distinctement le tremblement dans sa voix lorsqu'elle parla :

-Ouais… Mais elle m'a juste dit sèchement qu'elle ne pouvait pas me pardonner, et elle a raccrocher.

-Ecoute ,S… Elle t'aime à la folie, tu m'entends ?

-Et moi aussi je l'aime …Craqua la brune, le visage ravagée par la tristesse et la culpabilité.

-Je ne connais aucunes autres personnes qui ne soient autant faites l'une pour l'autre que vous deux. Vous vous aimez depuis le lycée, et vous avez même emménagés ensemble. Vous êtes des âmes soeurs . Maintenant…Et je pense que tu ai d'accord avec moi… Se que tu lui as fait, c'était dégueulasse.

La Latina frissonna en entendant sa meilleure amie prendre un ton plus froid.

-Britt et autant mon amie que toi, et quand Brittany est venue chez moi et s'est écroulée dans mes bras en pleurant et en me disant se que t'avais fait , j'avais vraiment envie de te péter la gueule. Continua calmement la blonde, mais sentant la colère refaire lentement surface.

Santana s'était figée, incapable de rencontrer le regard de Quinn, qui poursuivit cependant :

-Je comprend que tu ai encore peur du regard des autres, mais tu ne peux pas te cacher toute ta vie. Et Britt commençait déjà à désespérer que tu le dise à tes proches un jour. Mais il a fallu que tu fasse la conne avec ce mec. Je me suis déjà engueuler avec toi il y a un mois à propos de se qu'il s'était passé, mais ne pense pas que je pardonne tes actes juste parce que je te soutiens toujours . Tu vas devoir mettre le paquet cette fois. Si tu veux la reconquérir, t'as intérêt à repenser à tes priorités. Et pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour toi.

Les yeux de la Latina brillait plus que d'habitude, et la souffrance se peignait sur son visage.

-…Je sais, Q…

-Alors bouges- toi . Je veux vous voir heureuses toutes les deux… Vous êtes mes meilleures amies. Se radoucit Quinn en voyant son amie sur le point de pleurer.

-Ouais… Renifla la brune, avant de venir prendre étroitement la blonde dans ses bras.

Quinn sourit tristement et se leva à son tour pour rendre son étreinte.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Le boss attend pas . Déclara soudain la brune, les yeux rouge mais reconnaissants.

-Vas-y , moi je rentres nous commander des pâtes italiennes.

Santana acquiesça et sourit une dernière fois à sa meilleure amie, avant de retourner vers l'immeuble de _Vogue._ Quinn soupira silencieusement, triste pour Santana et Brittany. L'amour pouvait tout aussi bien rendre votre vie meilleure que la détruire. Exemple, avec elle et Léo, et maintenant avec B et S…. Elle mit les mains dans ses poches, l'air se faisant soudain plus froid alors que la nuit tombait. Il fallait qu'elle aille rendre visite à la danseuse… Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis longtemps à cause de son travail. Elle prit le chemin vers chez elle, et ouvrit son sac à la recherche de son portable. Sa main agrippa un objet carré, et elle le sortit en fronçant les sourcils. Le porte- monnaie de Berry. Qu'allait-elle bien en faire ?

-Fuck Berry. Elle n'avait qu'à pas partir aussi précipitamment et vérifier son sac… Grommela -t-elle en allant vers une poubelle de la rue.

Elle allait le jeter, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, contemplant avec hésitation l'objet. Avec lenteur, elle l'ouvrit, et poussa un profond soupir d'irritation. Cartes de crédits, carte d'identité, passeports , 300 dollars en billet. Toutes la vie de Rachel Berry contenue dans ce porte- feuille…

-Putain…. Ma vie craint. Souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle sortit son portable et lança internet. La blonde tapa rapidement le nom de sa némésis, et trouva enfin son adresse. Comme elle le pensait, la brune habitait dans un hôtel de luxe, pas loin de là où Quinn travaillait. Elle se mordit la lèvre, incertaine sur ses résolutions, puis jura et partit prendre le métro. Cette fille faisait vraiment de sa vie un enfer… Elle arriva dans une grande avenue en 5 minutes, et contempla l'imposant hôtel qui se dressait fièrement en face d'elle. Elle traversa la route toujours en grommelant, pas du tout motivée pour se qu'elle allait faire. Elle eu un instant d'hésitation en franchissant la prote, mais s'avança quand même vers l'accueil.

-Que puis- je faire pour vous ? Lui demanda une jeune femme de l'autre côté de son bureau.

-Je voudrais le numéro de chambre de Rachel Berry s'il vous plaît. Demanda ploiement la blonde, bien qu'elle sentit une pointe d'appréhension la saisir.

-Je suis désolée mais nous avons l'interdiction de dévoiler cette information. Lança sèchement la femme en retournant sur son ordinateur.

Quinn commença à perdre patience.

-Mais je dois lui rendre quelque chose qui lui appartient !

-Les cadeaux des fans ne peuvent pas être déposés à l'accueil.

-Je suis pas une putain fan, je veux juste lui donner son fichu porte- monnaie ! Prenez- le, vous lui remettrez lorsque je serais partie ! S'énerva la blonde en croient ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Désolée, je ne peux rien faire pour vous . Finit froidement la réceptionniste,en ignorant la blonde sans prendre l'objet .

-C'est ça… Ricana Quinn avant de faire demi- tour.

Mais quelle salope, cette fille ! Elle voulait faire une bonne action, et bah voilà comment elle se faisait remballer ! Elle fourra avec colère le prote- monnaie dans sa poche, et s'avança vers la sortie en fulminant.

-Quinn ?

La blonde se figea et soupira intérieurement. Elle se tourna sans sourire vers la jeûne femme qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur, l'air étonnée de trouver l'ancienne cheerleader ici.

-Mais qu'est se que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Rachel en s'approchant d'elle.

Quinn regarda la diva en grimaçant, puis lui tendit son porte- monnaie avec un sourire ironique.

-T'as oublier un truc important en t'enfuyant hier .

-Mon porte- monnaie ! Je croyais l'avoir perdu ! Merci Quinn ! S'exclama joyeusement la brune en ouvrant l'objet.

-J'ai pas volé ton argent si c'est se qui t'inquiètes. Railla Quinn en voyant Rachel examiner son porte- feuille.

Rachel prit un air stupéfait .

-Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que tu l'avais fait ! Je cherchais juste ma place de concert pour la dernière tournée d'Adèle !

-Ho… Dit stupidement la blonde, prise de court.

Un silence s'en suivit entre les deux jeunes filles. Rachel semblait nerveuse, et Quinn commença à s'impatienter. Elle voulait juste partir d'ici rapidement.

-Ca te dirais de heu… Prendre un café ?… Proposa maladroitement la brune avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux .

Quinn écarquilla les yeux suite à la demande saugrenue.

-Ecoute Berry, je t'ai rendu ton porte- monnaie, pas besoin de te sentir obliger de me remercier . La coupa-t-elle.

-Non, je … Je voudrais vraiment prendre un café avec toi… Qu'on puisse, je sais pas, discutées … Bredouilla la brune en tentant un sourire timide.

Quinn secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et mit les mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude méprisante.

-Tu sais quoi ? Bah moi je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te parler. On étaient même pas amies au lycée, on à rien à se dire . Dit-elle froidement en regardant la diva de haut.

L'éclair de peine qui traversa le regarda de Rachel mit Quinn mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est se qu'il lui prenait , à vouloir passer plus de temps avec elle ? Quinn ne l'avait jamais supportée, et Rachel se recevait perpétuellement des slushies par sa faute. Alors pourquoi vouloir faire croire à une possible entente entre elles ?

-Ho… Murmura Rachel d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux .

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, voulant juste rentrer chez elle, et soudain un mouvement vers l'ascenseur attira son attention . Elle reconnu Jessy St James parmi la foule qui sortait, et elle paniqua rapidement en voyant à qui il parlait. Léo . Elle se mordit la lèvre, soudain sur les nerfs, et essaya de trouver un endroit où se cacher. Mais peine perdu, les deux hommes arrivaient bientôt à sa hauteur. Instinctivement, elle prit la main de Rachel dans la sienne et la tira sans se retourner vers la sortie.

-J'ai changé d'avis, allons prendre ce café. Lança Quinn nerveusement.

Elle voulait à tout prix éviter une confrontation avec son ex… Si elle avais regardé Rachel à ce moment-là, elle aurait vu le sourire rayonnant qui s'étirait désormais sur ses lèvres.

**Petite question : Je risque d'écrire du rated M pour la suite et pour ma fic "voisines" . Dois-je changer ou je laisses mes histoires au rated T ? Si oui, veillez à venir lire mes fics au rated M ! ^^**

**En espérant que vous lirez toujours avec autant de plaisir mes fics ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 . Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était vraiment assise dans un bar, une tasse de café fumante devant elle, juste en face de Rachel Berry. Quelqu'un devait s'être emparé de son corps pour avoir la brillante idée d'empoigner la main de la diva sur impulsion et d'accepter son offre. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas simplement éclipsée discrètement lorsqu'elle avait vu Léo à l'autre bout du couloir ? Se n'était pas comme si la proposition de Berry était son seul échappatoire. Et pourtant elle se trouvait là, les sourcils haussés dans une attitude condescendante, à observer en silence la jeune fille assise sur la chaise d'en face, et qui s'agitait nerveusement sous l'inspection de la blonde. Quinn poussa un profond soupir de lassitude devant l'éloquence de la diva, et lança sèchement :<p>

-Je t'ai connu plus bavarde que ça ,Berry .

Cela sonnait plus comme une constatation que comme un reproche. Les yeux de Rachel remontèrent instantanément vers ceux de Quinn, et la surprise qui s'y lisait exaspéra un peu plus la photographe.

-Je suis désolé si mon silence te dérange, Quinn. Comprend que de te voir ici, à ma table, est un peu bizarre pour moi. De plus, dois-je te rappeler que nos conversations par le passé se limitaient généralement à de vagues salutations ou à des sarcasmes que je n'appréciait guère. Mais ne crois pas que je t'en tienne rigueur ! Nous étions jeunes, et tout le monde sait que le passage de l'adolescence révèle souvent nos….

-Berry, juste… Tais-toi . La coupa Quinn, sentant un mal de crâne pointé le bout de son nez.

La petite brune ferma la bouche et prit un air penaud.

-Désolé…

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait aussi oublier que Rachel Berry devenait insupportable lorsqu'elle prenait la parole. Elle n'aurait pas dû la pousser à ouvrir sa grosse bouche, mais de voir la diva muette l'avait rendu… Un peu nerveuse. C'est pourquoi la voir commencer son monologue l'avait détendu automatiquement. Elle retrouvait enfin une sensation familière en face de Berry. Quinn s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège sans quitter la brune des yeux ,et reprit la parole.

-Maintenant, tu dois savoir que ma présence ici n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je veuille manger des biscuits avec toi en parlant du bon vieux temps. La seule raison qui fait que je me retrouve coincée avec toi dans ce café est parce que ton abruti de petit- copain faisait apparemment ami-ami avec mon ex, et que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me retrouver face à lui aujourd'hui. Déclara la blonde pour qu'il n'y ai aucun malentendu.

Quinn cru voir pendant un instant un éclair de tristesse dan le regard chocolat de Rachel, mais aussitôt une lueur de curiosité remplaça l'étrange réaction que Rachel venait d'avoir en entendant ses explications.

-Tu veux parler de Léo Hatford ? Léo Hatford est ton ex ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur la table.

Quinn grimaça à la soudaine proximité et recula un peu.

-Garde tes distances, Berry. Et ouais, ce con est mon ex.

-Je ne savais pas . Ajouta simplement la brune en reprenant sa palce .

-Et comment tu pourrais le savoir ? C'est pas comme si ma vie était étalée dans les journaux ou à la télé comme toi . Siffla la blonde en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je suis une star, c'est tout à fait normal que les médias s'intéressent à moi ,que se soit au niveau professionnel ou personnel . Lança d'une voix suffisante la diva, son menton se relevant dans une attitude typique de Rachel Berry.

-Tu es toujours aussi imbue de ta personne à se que je vois. ricana Quinn devant le manque d'humilité de Rachel.

-J'ai toujours été destiné à être sur le devant de la scène depuis mon plus jeune âge, Quinn. Après tout, j'étais la plus talentueuse au Glee Club.

-Et bien je peux te dire que ton "talent" ne m'as pas manquer , tout comme toi d'ailleurs ! Déclara Quinn avec un sourire mauvais.

Le visage de Rachel s'affaissa légèrement, mais elle se ressaisit vite et prit une mine offusquée :

-Ce n'est pas comme si s'a m'étonnait. Tu ne m'as jamais beaucoup appréciée.

-Et c'est un euphémisme ! Ajouta la blonde pour enfoncer le clou.

Cela faisait tellement de bien de rabaisser la jeune femme qui l'avait irriter pendant toutes ces années au Collège … Mais une pointe de culpabilité transperça soudain la conscience de Quinn . Elle avait tellement fourni d'effort pour changer et oublier la personne désagréable et faible qu'elle était avant, et maintenant, elle se comportait exactement comme son ancienne Elle en présence de la diva. C'était comme si un vieux fantôme revenait la hanter. La soudaine réalisation de se qu'elle faisait la rendit mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle voyait très clairement les yeux peinée de Rachel suite à ses paroles. Elle se racla la gorge,de nouveau nerveuse.

-Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. S'excusa-t-elle dans une grimace, peu habituée à ça avec la diva.

Rachel sembla surprise, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Quinn Fabray s'excusait devant elle pour avoir dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

-Euh… Pas de problème, Quinn. Je sais depuis longtemps que tu ne protes pas dans ton coeur, et c'est compréhensible. Après tout je t'ai volé plusieurs fois Finn.

-Ecoute berry… Ne ramène pas ça sur le plateau, je vais bien maintenant. Je suis passer à autre chose, comme toi apparemment. Dit simplement Quinn en prenant une inspiration.

-…D'accord. Dit avec hésitation la brune.

-Alors… Tu es avec St James ? … Lança la jeune femme en tentant de briser la glace entre elles.

Le visage de Rachel afficha un air étonné.

-Tu suis les News sur moi ?

Quinn fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça. J'ai juste entendu ça par des amis qui sont totalement fans de toi.

-Oh ! Tes amis aiment ma musique ? S'exclama joyeusement Rachel en sautillant sur son siège.

La blonde plissa du nez en voyant l'attitude surexcitée de la jeune fille, mais se retint de faire un commentaire désagréable.

-Bizarrement, ta voix insupportable et ton attitude de diva semblent plaire à certains.

-Et que disent-ils sur moi exactement ? Demanda avec intérêt la brune, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Pourquoi ? T'as des milliers de fans, ton chéri n'accorde pas des rencontres ? Dit d'un ton narquois Quinn.

-Jessy dit que les commentaires de mes fans risquent de me déconcentrer. Je n'ai jamais entendu précisément se que les gens pensent de moi et de mon travail. Déclara la brune sans sourire.

Quinn était décontenancée. C'était un peu bizarre d'interdire un truc comme ça. Berry était une star, et elle devrai converser avec ses fans. N'avait-elle pas un compte Twitter ? Elle faillit lui poser cette question, mais elle le retint sur sa langue. Elle n'était pas spécialement intéressée par les problème de la jeune femme.

-Pfff, bah ils disent que tu es une chanteuse incroyable, que même tes talents d'actrice les clouent sur place, et que tu es une source inépuisable de fantasmes. Lâcha d'un coup Quinn dans une attitude blasée.

Sa dernière phrase, dite sans réfléchir, la fit se figer, et Quinn écarquilla les yeux sur se qu'elle venait de dire. Sérieusement, elle avait VRAIMENT dit ça ? … Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Rachel, et vit que le visage de celle- ci avait prit une belle teinte rouge. Quinn se maudit intérieurement, et soupira.

- J'ai pas voulu dire la dernière chose. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça de devoir supporter mes amis faire l'éloge de ton corps, alors je vais pas m'étendre dessus avec toi, ok ?

Un silence s'installa de nouveau entre elle. La blonde réalisa que c'était la première longue discussion qu'elle avait avec son ennemie de jeunesse. Et bizarrement, même si la conversation comportait quelques sarcasmes, se n'était pas aussi désagréable que ça de parler avec Rachel Berry.

-Hum. Berry ? Intervint soudain Quinn en constatant que la diva rougissait toujours de son précédents commentaires.

Rachel réagit aussitôt en reprenant contenance, se racla précipitamment la gorge, quelques rougeurs encore présentes sur ses joues.

-Je suis désolé si je semble autant touchée par ces mots, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je sais se que les fans pensent de mon physique. Je sais déjà que mes longues années d'entraînements au sport et au yoga m'on donner un corps tout à fait enviable, et je serais hypocrite si je disais ne pas être fière de ma taille fine. Mais, et je crois que tes amis seront d'accord, ma partie préférée de mon corps reste mes jambes. Sans me vanter je peux dire qu'elles sont très bien scupltées et…

-Berry. Stop. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de tes jambes .La coupa brusquement Quinn.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait des jambes parfaites ! Quinn se souvenait parfaitement du moment où elle s'était aperçu que Rachel possédait de très belles jambes sous ses affreuses jupes à carreaux. Elle se rappelait encore de la jalousie cuisante qu'elle avait ressenti de ne pas avoir des jambes comme ça. Le regard de convoitise que jetait parfois Finn sur le haut des cuisses bronzés de la jeune fille lorsque lagune était mal ajustée la faisait toujours bouillonner. Finn n'avait jamais regarder ses jambes à elle de cette façon… Et bien souvent elle ricanait en constatant que la diva ne faisait vraiment rien pour mettre en valeur l'une des rares choses qui auraient pu l'arranger.

-En tout cas je suis ravie que mes séances de Fitness portent leurs fruits et que cela plaisent à mes fans ! Dit la brune gaiement, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la blonde.

-Ne te vante pas autant ,Berry ! Ajouta sarcastiquement Quinn avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le sourire était venue comme ça, sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'y penser. Rachel capta l'infime mouvement au coin de sa bouche, et souriant largement en retour. Quinn fit rapidement disparaitre le sourire de son visage, peu désireuse de faire croire à la brune qu'elle commençait bizarrement à se détendre en sa présence.

-Pour répondre à ta dernière question, oui je sors avec Jessy, depuis bientôt deux ans maintenant. Reprit Rachel en prenant une gorgée de café.

-C'est pas un peu chaud d'avoir son manager pour petit-ami ? Demanda la blonde pour prolonger la conversation.

Tiens ? Pourquoi voulait-elle d'ailleurs continuer cette discussion ? Elle aurait dû partir depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle ne risquait plus de croiser Léo au détour d'une rue. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre, qui indiqua 19H56. Ca faisait bientôt 30 min qu'elle était assise là avec son ancienne némésis ! Quinn crû avoir perdu la tête. Rachel Berry était insupportable, comme lorsqu'elle avait 16 ans, mais la blonde se surprit à ne pas trouver sa présence aussi insurmontable qu'avant. De plus, elles n'avaient plus désormais la pression du Collège sur elle. Quinn n'était plus une cheerleaders qui devait garder sa réputation, et Berry n'était plus cette fille aux vêtements laids qui se faisait insultée jour après jour. Toutes les deux avaient réussit à dépasser ce stade de leur vie, et regardez- les maintenant : Quinn était une photographe à la carrière florissante dans le célèbre magasine Vogue, elle se sentait bien dans sa peau, elle avait de merveilleux amis, elle n'avait plus de soucie dans ses relations .

Rachel ,quand à elle, semblait épanouie et pleinement consciente de sa notoriété. Elle était une star, elle faisait se qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire depuis qu'elle avait 3 ans. Elle sortait avec ce mec, Jessy, avec qui elle avait le même goût pour le chant et le dépassement de soi. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient plus vraiment de raison de se haïr. Et pourtant Quinn ne parvenait pas à être complètement à l'aise en face de la diva. Elles n'avaient jamais été amies, et la blonde ne voulait pas qu'elles en deviennent, ni à l'époque, ni aujourd'hui. L'image de l'ancienne Rachel Berry, celle du Collège, était toujours devant ses yeux, et elle ressentait encore la joie sadique de lui dire des méchancetés. Quinn laissait ressortir son côté négatif en sa présence, et cela rendait la blonde mal à l'aise . Parce qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti ce sentiment de supériorité depuis longtemps. Elle savait parfaitement que Berry n'était en rien inférieure à elle, mais intérieurement, une partie de Quinn jubilait de retrouver ses bonnes vieilles habitudes de cheerios Reine -des -glace . Elle trouvait la conversation avec Rachel pas aussi terrible que ça, mais plus elle restait en sa présence, plus elle avait envie de la rabaisser, et ça, Quinn ne le voulait plus. Elle se mordit donc la langue pour s'empêcher de critiquer le choix de la brune sur ses petits-amis, et laissa Rachel répondre :

-Et bien, ça a ses inconvénients, bien sûr. Il est très dur avec moi, et prend son travail très au sérieux. Mais il me force à me dépasser pour donner ne meilleur de moi-même, et il m'aime. Il ne m'a jamais laisser tomber. Déclara avec un sourire la diva.

Quinn se retint de rappeler le coup des oeufs dans le parking pendant l'année Junior. Se n'était pas son problème après tout. Si la brune se sentait comblée avec ce type, se n'était sûrement pas elle, Quinn Fabray ,qui allait y redire quelque chose.

-Mais je ne parle que de moi depuis tout à l'heure ! Et toi, que deviens-tu Quinn ? Lança soudain Rachel en prenant une mine intéressée.

Quinn soupira, peu encline à parler de sa vie à Rachel Berry.

-A quoi ça te sers de savoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait se revoir après ce café .

Il y eu un autre silence inconfortable, durant lequel Quinn sentit les yeux de Rachel la fixer intensément. Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération et tourna sa tête en direction de la diva, un sourcil haussé.

-Quoi ?

-Quinn, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on se revoit, tu sais. L'avertit calmement la brune.

La blonde prit un air choqué.

-_Pardon _? !….

-Ca semble aussi bizarre que ça que je veuilles garder contact avec toi ? Demanda Rachel en sourirant légèrement.

-Pas bizarre, _flippant_ ouais ! La coupa Quinn en faisant des yeux ronds sur cette proposition.

-Je ne vois absolument pas se qu'il y a de flippant dans cette demande, Quinn. Nous sommes des adultes maintenant, pas besoin de te comporter comme si je refilais la peste ! Rétorqua sèchement la diva .

-_Rachel_, tu ne peux pas sérieusement avoir envisager que nous pourrions nous revoir . Déclara Quinn en secouant la tête.

Le visage de la bure sembla s'illuminée lorsque Quinn prononça pour la première fois son prénom, et la blonde roula des yeux.

-Tu m'as appeler Rachel ! S'exclama joyeusement la brune, ses yeux brillant.

-Ne t'y habitues pas Berry. Ma langue à juste fourcher. Et maintenant , dis- moi que c'était une blague ta proposition ! Souffla avec lassitude Quinn.

-Non. Je voudrais vraiment avoir une chance de devenir amie avec toi.

La blonde s'étrangla et fixa Rachel comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! Je t'ai fait subir les pire humiliations qu'une étudiante puisse avoir ! Je me suis disputée Finn avec toi !

-Je t'ai pardonné depuis pas mal de temps, Quinn. L'interrompit doucement la brune.

Quinn secoua la tête, incrédule.

-D'abord, je n'ai pas demandé ton pardon. Et deuxièmement, c'est impossible !

-Pourquoi pas? Demanda Berry en haussant ses épaules.

-Parce que tu es _Rachel Berry_ et que je suis _Quinn Fabray_. Je penses que c'est une raison suffisante . Termina la blonde en s'énervant devant tant d'acharnement.

Rachel garda le sienne pendant quelques instants, puis se pencha sur la table sans quitter la blonde des yeux, en croisant ses mains ensembles.

-Nous avons changé et grandis. Et tu peux dire se que tu veux, mais je tiens à te rappeler que j'ai toujours voulue être ton amie ,Quinn. Je n'ai pas cessé durant les trois années de Collège de te montrer mon soutien, que se soit pendant ta grossesse, lorsque tu as quittée Glee Club durant ta période _Shank_, quand Shelby est revenue avec Beth.

Quinn tressaillit visiblement à l'évocation de sa fille, mais Rachel continua :

-Je sais que tu m'as détesté, mais on a eu aussi des périodes de trêves. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de me haïr aujourd'hui. Alors je te le demande : pourrais-t-on repartir de zéro et essayer de construire une amitié durable ? Ajouta lentement la brune.

Quinn ne savait pas quoi dire à ça. Il n'y avait rien de faux dans se que venait de dire Rachel. Elle avait été la seule à ne pas vouloir prendre la main tendue vers elle à l'époque. Mais pouvaient-elles réellement effacées l'ardoise entre elles ? Quinn n'en était pas aussi convaincue que Berry … Elle se mordit la langue, indécise, puis se racla la gorge :

-Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça Berry. Je ne sais même pas si je le veux, d'ailleurs …

-S'il te plait, Quinn. Regarde, on parle à peu près normalement pour l'instant, non ? Et tu ne m'as pas encore sauter à la gorge ! Plaisanta la brune.

Quinn esquissa un sourire narquois en s'imaginant secouer Berry comme un prunier, à la manière de Homer Simpson sur son fils Bart.

-Je ne te forcerais pas. Je voudrais juste que l'on essaye. Murmura doucement Rachel à Quinn ,les yeux dans les yeux.

La blonde pouvait y lire toute la sincérité qui se dégageait de la diva, et soupira.

-Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce putain de café moi ?… Tu es une chieuse Berry ,tu le sais ça ?

-C'est un "oui" ? Dit la brune avec un sourire grandissant.

-C'est un "peut-être", si tu enlève ce sourire victorieux de ton visage . L'avertit avec un grognement Quinn.

Rachel se força avec difficulté à arrêter de sourire, mais peine perdue. Quinn se passa une main sur le visage, regrettant déjà son choix. Bon dieu, mais pourquoi ça lui arrivait ?…. Elle pensa à la réaction de Santana lorsqu'elle lui dirait qu'elle avait décidé de voir Berry . La Latina allait sûrement avoir une crise cardiaque avant de lui balancer un truc du genre " D'où t'es venu la putain de _fucking _idée de prendre contact avec _ManHands_ ? ! "

-Je suppose que maintenant , je dois te raconter ma vie ? Soupira la blonde ne se concentrant sur la pile électrique en face d'elle.

_"Comment Berry pouvait-être aussi excitée que ça de devenir mon amie ? "_ Pensa-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas obligé si tu n'en a pas envie. J'aurais évidemment aimé savoir comment ton travail à _Vogue_ se passait et si tu était contente de tes dernières photos dans le magasine de la semaine dernière, mais si tu ne veux pas et bien… Déclara en vitesse la brune.

-Comment tu sais que je travaille pour _Vogue_ ? Demanda subitement Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

Une légère rougeur se forma sur les joues de la diva.

-Oh, euh… J'ai vu un jour que ton nom apparaissait en -dessous d'une photo dans _Vogue,_ et j'ai… J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le net. Avoua-t-elle timidement.

-Tu as fait des recherches sur moi ? S'exclama avec stupéfaction la blonde.

-Tu fais de magnifiques photos, Quinn. Tu as vraiment du talent !

Quinn se sentit tout à coup gênée. Rachel Berry qui la félicitait sur son travail, c'était du délire ! Et pourtant c'était aussi étrangement gratifiant…

-J'ai lu que c'était pendant un gala où tu présentais tes portraits que tu avais rencontrer Léo Hatford . mais il n'est écrit nul part que tu étais sortie avec lui . Lâcha avec nervosité Rachel.

Quinn sentit sa mâchoire se serrer, et lança un regard dur à la brune qui se rendit compte de son erreur.

-Si tu veux qu'on soient amies, faut que tu arrête de parler de lui.

-Quinn, je suis désole si je… Commença la diva mais Quinn la coupa d'un geste impatient de la main.

-Le sujet est clos. Parlons d'autres choses s'il te plaît .

La brune jeta un regard confus à la blonde, regrettant d'avoir parler de son ex, mais bondit tout à coup su sa chaise en se rendant compte de l'heure.

-MERDE ! Cria-t-elle en prenant précipitamment son sac.

Quinn fronça les sourcils.

-J'avais un meeting ce soir avec… Et bien avec Tu-sais -qui… lança Rachel en hésitant.

-Voldemort ? Lança malicieusement la blonde s'en pouvoir se retenir.

-Rachel lui jeta un regard perplexe, puis un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais une fan d'Harry Potter . Dit-elle avec douceur.

-J'ai mes hobbies. Déclara la blonde en haussant les épaules. Et j'ai compris de qui tu parlais, alors j'imagine que tu t'en vas.

-Oui… Je suis désolé de partir aussi vite ,Quinn.

Un silence s'installa, et Quinn se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Puis soudain Rachel lui tendit un petit morceau de papier, où son numéro était griffonné. Quinn l'interrogea du regard. Rachel rougit.

-C'est mon numéro privée, au cas où … Tu voudrais qu'on se revoit.

-Euh…Merci . Bredouilla la blonde s'en savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Elle tira de sa poche un billet de 5 dollars pour son café, mais la main de Rachel l'en empêcha.

-Tu as retrouvé mon porte- monnaie, je te dois bien ça.

Elle sortie son porte-monnaie et en tira 10 dollars, payant ainsi son café et celui de Quinn. Celle-ci la remercia silencieusement du regard, puis elle fit un sourire hésitant, avant de regarder la diva ouvrir la porte de sortie, tandis qu'elle restait encore assise.

-Bye Berry.

-Salut, Quinn … Murmura la brune en souriant tendrement.

Une nouvelle fois en deux jours, Berry venait de partir précipitamment. Quinn cligna des yeux, le temps de réaliser qu'elle regardait fixement la porte par laquelle la brune venait de partir, et enfin tourna son attention sur le bout de papier au creux de sa main. Le numéro était écrit avec une belle écriture penchée, et une petite étoile avait été ajouté au-dessus du prénom. La blonde pouffa devant ce tic qu'avait Rachel de signer partout en ajoutant une étoile, pour rappeler au monde qu'un jour, elle deviendrait une étoile de la scène. Et elle y était arrivée si vite… Elle arrêta brusquement de sourire en se rendant compte avec horreur qu'elle venait de penser pendant une brève seconde que c'était _mignon_. Elle grimaça toute seule , et se leva pour partir à son tour. La nuit était tombée. Elle prit le métro pour rentrer chez elle, en repassant en boucle sa discussion avec Rachel. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que la brune voulait à ce point la revoir. C'était un concept si bizarre que Quinn se demandait si l'apparition de Rachel n'était pas un fruit de son imagination. Et puis qu'est se qui lui avait prie d'acceptée de la revoir ! Elle débloquait totalement ! Comment pourrait-elle s'empêcher de ressentir cette antipathie si familière face à la petite brune ? Parce que son aversion pour la diva était encore bien présente, cachée au fond d'elle.

Elle avait pourtant averti Rachel au tout début qu'elle ne comptait pas faire ami-ami avec elle. mais la brune avait insisté. Et le seul moyen de la faire taire avait été d'accpetée, malgré toute sa mauvaise foi. Malgré tout, le discours de Rachel tournait dans sa tête comme une Lituanie. S'était vrai, elle avait refusé tellement de fois l'aide de la brune, et pourtant celle -ci revenait toujours vers elle, en dépit des insultes, des humiliations, et de la distance que la blonde tentait de mettre entre elles. Rachel Berry était le type de fille qu'elle méprisait et admirait en même temps. Le genre de fille que Quinn n'était pas au Collège. Mais maintenant elle avait évoluée, elle était sûre d'elle, elle ne se cachait plus derrière une façade de froideur et de sarcasmes. Mais le retour de Berry dans sa vie venait de tout chamboulé. Elle avait dû se retenir de l'envoyer bouler dans ce café, puis elle s'était un peu détendue à la fin. Bien sûr elle ne s'avouera jamais qu'elle avait apprécié la conversation, mais au moins le sentiment de vouloir faire du mal à l'autre fille s'était dissipée. Du moins pour l'instant. Quinn poussa un soupir en tremblant légèrement, et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte de son appartement. Elle prit une seconde, puis tourna la poignet et fut aussitôt acceuilli par une odeur de brûlé.

-SANTANA ! ! ME DIS PAS QUE T'AS ENCORE ESSAYER DE CUISINER ? ! Hurla-t-elle en toussant sous le flot de fumée âcre qu'elle respira .

Elle agita sa main pour faire disparaitre le nuage de fumée, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et plissa des yeux. Il y avait un plat carbonisé sur le bar de la cuisine, et Santana s'efforçait de faire partir la fumée en ouvrant en grand la fenêtre du salon.

-Pas besoin de gueuler Q ! ! Je t'entends ! Rétorqua la Latina en grimaçant sous l'odeur nauséabonde.

-Combien de fois vais-je te répéter que tu ne sais pas cuisiner ! Se plaignit la blonde en s'affalant sur le canapé.

La pièce redevint à peu près visible, et Santana réapparut devant Quinn en traînant des pieds, la mine renfrognée.

-Tu vas pas me faire chier tout ça parce que je tente de m'améliorer .

-Dois-je te rappeler de votre denier appart', à B et à toi, qui a presque fini crâmé ? Ajouta la blonde en voyant Santana jeté brutalement la nourriture gâchée dans la poubelle.

-Pas la peine de me le dire, Fabray. Dit sombrement la brune en posant une main sur le plan de cuisine.

Quinn soupira et se retint de parler d'avantage de Brittany. Elle savait que Santana devait faire les démarches de réconciliation seule.

-Je vais commandée chinois, ça te vas ? Déclara Quinn en attendant pas de réponse et en décrochant le téléphone.

-T'as l'air de mauvaise humeur. Quelque chose est venue troubler ton monde, blondie ? Railla Santana en remarquant les sourcils constamment froncés de son amie.

Quinn plongea son regard dans celui de la belle Latina, et hésita pendant une seconde, avant de répondre :

-Non, tout va bien.

Elle ne voulait pas que Santana sache pour Berry. Et puis elle n'était même pas sûre de rappeler la diva, alors pourquoi en parler ?….

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 3 ! J'éspère que ça vous à plu !<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Oulalala le dernier chapitre a été posté il y a déjà 2 mois… Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente ! Mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'ai un peu galère pour "voisines" . J'éspère que n'êtes pas trop en colère contre moi . ^^**

* * *

><p>Quinn se mâchait l'intérieur de la joue depuis environ une bonne dizaine de minutes, les yeux fixés sur son écran de portable. Mais pourquoi diable hésitait-elle sur la façon de proposer à Berry d'aller prendre un café avec elle ?<p>

Se n'était pas comme si la phrase était compliquée à formuler par SMS. Ses doigts frôlèrent les premières touches de sa phrase, puis poussa un grognement énervé avant d'effacer le début de son message . C'était complètement idiot ! Il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir stressée pour un truc pareil !

Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle voulait revoir la jeune femme. C'est vrai quoi, se n'est pas parce qu'elle a promis à la diva d'essayer d'être amie avec elle que Quinn devait faire le premier pas ! Elle ne voulait même pas accepter cette stupide idée au départ d'ailleurs. Mais il avait fallu que Berry lui rappelle toutes les tentatives d'amitié du lycée et écrase littéralement tout se qui pourrais lui permettre de refuser pour que la blonde se sente obliger de fléchir. Cette insupportable diva et ses arguments sans faille ! Pour ça elle n'avait pas changer…

Elle aurait pu s'en tenir à là et ne plus penser à la diva, mais pour une raison quelconque, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de garder le morceau de papier sur lequel était griffonner le numéro de la brunette dans la poche de son manteau, et d'y jeter de temps en temps un coup d'oeil discret. Ca faisait une semaine depuis qu'elles avaient partagé un café, et la blonde était en proie à un conflit intérieur depuis quelques heures. Le papier à la main et son portable de l'autre, la jeune femme tournait en rond dans son bureau en maudissant tout bas sa conscience. Bon sang, elle était devenue trop gentille avec le temps !

Quinn soupira et arrêta de se mordre la lèvre, et tapa d'un geste rageur un message bref, qu'elle s'empressa d'envoyer avant d'avoir des regrets et de jeter le morceau de papier à la poubelle. S'était juste pour rembourser Berry. Elle lui avait offert de payer son café la dernière fois et la blonde devait lui rendre la pareille, c'était aussi simple que ça. Le problème était qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi dire durant cette rencontre. Comme l'avait souligné Rachel, les seules fois où elles s'adressaient la paroles c'était pour se lancer des remarques blessantes ou, dans le meilleur des cas, se saluer poliemment sans d'avantage de discussion. Ok, les remarques blessantes n'allaient que dans un sens, mais ça n'était pas le point ! Quinn n'avait jamais eu une vraie conversation avec la jeune diva,et maintenant elle commençait à se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir envoyer ce SMS…

Elle regarda son portable et appuya sur "message envoyé".

_**Salut, c'est Quinn. Café demain après le boulot ? **_

La jeune femme secoua sa tête et balança son téléphone sur son bureau avant de pousser un long soupir de désespoir. Mais qu'est se qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi stressait-elle autant ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'appareil. Pas de messages. Sa propre attitude l'énerva et elle quitta son bureau sans reprendre son portable. pour aller dans le studio photo. Rachel devait sûrement travaillé sur son dernier album à l'heure qu'il est, normal qu'elle ne réponde pas tout de suite. Et puis zut ! Se n'était pas comme si elle attendait impatiemment sa réponse ! Quinn marcha d'un pas statique vers la salle du 3ème étage, et fut aussitôt accueillit par Lucy, qui comme à son habitude se tenait près d'une mannequin au teint rose. La photographe , de mauvaise humeur, tiqua en voyant que son assistance se permettait une nouvelle fois de distraire ses modèle, et elle leur jeta un regard froid en arrivant à leur hauteur. La mannequin toussa tout de suite de gène et eu la décence de retourner rapidement à son poste, tandis que la grande blonde observa sa patronne avec un sourire narquois.

-Le grand manitou daigne enfin se joindre à nous ! Tu peux me dire comment tu as fait pour prendre autant de temps? Tu es partie poser faire une photocopie il y a 20 min !

-Le grand manitou n'a pas à te donner d'explication et te demande de te bouger le cul vite fait avant que je ne fasse un rapport sur toi qui drague mes modèles ! Répliqua Quinn en attrapant son appareil photo au passage.

-Oui chef , à vos ordres chef ! S'exclama Lucy en ricanant.

-_Maintenant._

L'assistante détala vers la salle de photographie en deux temps trois mouvements, et Quinn poussa un soupir irrité en marchant à sa suite. Ses autres assistants l'attendaient patiemment en réajustant les spots sur le mannequin qui avait reprit sa place au centre de la pièce, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers Lucy qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Quinn grogna en arrivant face à son modèle qui tressaillit devant le regard méprisant de la blonde. Quinn ,bien que réputée pour son professionnalisme, était aussi surtout connu pour sa bonne humeur lors des shootings . Aussi son comportement du moment en étonna plus d'un, et un silence pesant s'installa autour d'elle. Elle roula des yeux et fit un sourire d'excuse à l'ensemble de son équipe, et se força à sourire légèrement à son mannequin pour enlever toute tension qui pourrait nuire à son travail. La jeune femme sur le plateau se détendit visiblement suite au retour à la normal de la photographe, et la séance pu commencer.

Au bout d'une heure la jeune femme arrêta de mitrailler le mannequin et reposa son appareil photo en soupirant fortement. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça, se qui était plutôt bizarre vu qu'elle adorait prendre les gens en photo. Mais ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de se bousculer dans sa tête, et elle se demanda au moins une vingtaine de fois si Rachel avait fini par lui répondre. _God !_ Pourquoi avoir oublier son portable dans son bureau ? Et surtout depuis quand se souciait-elle de savoir si la brune voulait la revoir? De toute façon s'était évident que oui, c'était quand même elle qui lui avait forcer la main pour qu'elles démarrent une amitié !…

Elle se rongeait les ongles ,les yeux dans le vide, et se n'est que lorsqu'une main passa devant soin visage qu'elle sursauta et toussa pour se donner contenance.

-La terre appelle Quinn. Dis-donc tu n'es pas bien réveiller ce matin !… Ou alors… Déclara malicieusement Lucy en laissant pendant quelques secondes sa phrase en suspend.

Quinn haussa un sourcil en attendant l'explication (sans aucun doute) tordue qu'allait lui sortir son amie.

-… Aurai-tu quelqu'un en tête, Quinn Fabray ? Ricana la blonde plantureuse en esquissant un sourire taquin.

"Ouais, une diva faisant 50 cm de hauteur et qui lui tapait sur le système." Pensa Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu parle d'un amant possible- et je sais que tu sous-entends ça - et bien non, je n'ai personne en vue pour le moment. Rétorqua directement sa patronne en réajustant ses lunettes et continuer à choisir les photos qui apparaitront dans le prochain magasine.

Et oui, Quinn Fabray portait des lunettes de vue, mais seulement pour le travail. Il fallait dire qu'avoir ses yeux rivés sur un écran d'ordinateur pendant la moitié de sa journée a tendance à abîmer la cornée. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour la vie de tout les jours.

-Tu devrais vraiment penser à élargir tes choix en matière de partenaire ,Fabray. Il y a pas mal de jeûnes femmes séduisantes dans ces locaux qui rêveraient d'être à ton bras. Ajouta avec un clin d'oeil son assistante en s'adossant contre sa chaise.

Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer et jeta un regard plein de malice à son amie.

-Et tu t'inclue dans ces femmes " séduisantes " ? Non mais parce que je suis flattée, mais tu n'es vraiment pas mon type Lucy.

-Se n'est pas parce que tu es bonne et que je suis lesbienne que je suis attirée par toi . Répliqua avec un sourire son assistante. Et puis ut n'es pas mon type non plus, je préfère nettement les brunes bronzée aux blondes au teint pâle comme toi.

-Et moi je préfère les bites . Balança nonchalamment la blonde en souriant méchamment.

Lucy fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Eurk, pas la peine d'être aussi crue . J'ai pas envie d'avoir une vieilles images devant les yeux.

-Mon corps nue en image serait tout sauf dégoûtant. Répliqua Quinn en lui rendant son clin d'oeil.

Le visage de Lucy se transforma et un sourire sadique apparu aux coins de ses lèvres. Quinn hoqueta, et s'empressa d'abattre son cahier sur la tête de son assistante.

-Défense de visualiser la chose !

-Hey, c'est toi qui a tendue la perche ! S' exclaffa son amie en s'éloignant des coups qui pleuvaient sur sa tête.

-Un de ses jours je vais vraiment finir par te virer… Grogna Quinn en éteignant son ordinateur.

-Mais ton boulot serait teeeeeeeeeeeeellement ennuyant si je n'était pas là. Déclara la grande blonde en secouant ses cheveux d'or.

Quinn esquissa un sourire et laissa son assistante répondre au téléphone ,profitant de sa pause pour remonter discrètement vers son bureau. Elle lança sa veste négligemment sur son porte- manteau et prit directement son portable resté sur son bureau. Son coeur s'accéléra en se rendant compte qu'elle avait cinq messages en absence. Le premier était de Santana :

_**Hey Q, juste pour te dire que demain c'est moi que tu shooteras. Je sais que t'as un programme chargé donc j'ai dit à Brosmann que peut importe l'expérience du photographe je suis toujours sexy et au top sur les photos, il n'a rien voulu entendre et m'as rajouté dans ton planning en fin de journée. Ce soir se sera pizza, et je m'en fous que tu n'aime pas les peperroni, moi j'adore ça. A toute. S.**_

_**Coucou Quinn, ça fait longtemps ! Je voulais savoir si ça te disais de venir voir le chat Potté avec moi dans la semaine. Je me sens un peu seule puisque Mike et Tina son parti en lune de miel et que San est partie… Mais ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça, je suis toujours fâchée contre elle... J'aurais bien demandé à Lord Tubbington mais je sais qu'il est jaloux du chat Potté. Les femelles adorent son accent espagnol. Bisoux ! B.**_

Les paume de Quinn devinrent moites en voyant s'afficher le numéro de la diva pour les 3 derniers SMS .

_**Hello Quinn ! Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles, je commençais à croire que tu ne voulais plus me voir! Demain semble parfait pour moi, je finis une interview vers 18h et après je suis libre pour la soirée. Dis-moi tes horaires et nous pourrions nous retrouvez au café de la dernière fois ? Avec toute mon amitié, R.**_

_**Ho, j'ai enregistrez ton numéro dans mes contacts, ce n'est pas un problème j'espère ? A demain ! R.**_

_**C'est encore moi. Je tenais à te dire que j'ai aimé notre petite discussion de la dernière fois. Je veux vraiment apprendre à te connaitre mieux Quinn… Voilà cette fois j'ai fini ! R.**_

Un ricanement étouffé s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle lisait les messages de Rachel. Elle avait toujours le besoin d'en faire trop, même par SMS ! Quinn se sentit étrangement soulagée par la réponse positive de la brunette, mais elle éloigne rapidement ce sentiment de son esprit. Ok, Rachel Berry et elle allaient boire un café. Pour la seconde fois en une semaine. Quinn avait pleinement conscience que la phrase sonnait bizarre dans sa tête, parce qu'il fallait l'avouer: qui aurait pu prévoir ça ? Les anciens membres du Glee Club seraient consternés si ils étaient ici aujourd'hui, et Santana voudrait sûrement vérifiée qu'elle n'est pas subie de lavage de cerveau. La nostalgie de cette époque frappa soudainement la jeûne femme, et elle réalisa tristement qu'elle n'avait pas gardé contact avec beaucoup de ses amis de lycée. Mis à part Brittany et Santana, seul Mike et Tina étaient ici à New York, et c'était surtout Britt qui était amie avec eux. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir vu Mercedes depuis toutes ses années. Elles avaient été très proches lorsqu'elle était enceinte… Quinn secoua la tête et tenta de laisser ses souvenirs au fond de son esprit. Pour l'instant, elle devait retourner travailler sur les retouches de ses photos. Pour les retrouvailles avec Rachel… Elle verrait ça plus tard. Elle envoya rapidement une réponse à la brunette sur ses horaires, puis elle inspira à fond avant de quitter son bureau.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait presque 10 min qu'elle cherchait sa veste jaune, et toujours rien. Quinn pesta contre ses mauvaises habitudes. Elle n'avait jamais été très soigneuse ,et ses vêtements traînaient généralement dans tout son appartement. Tenez, hier Santana avait retrouver un soutien-gorge mauve derrière un coussin du canapé. Son sourire narquois lorsqu'elle l'avait tenue du bout des doigts avait enrager la blonde, qui le lui avait arraché des mains en marmonnant des jurons contre la Latina avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ce matin son amie n'avait pas hésité à lui demander si cette fois-ci elle n'égarerais pas sa petite culotte dans un tiroir de la cuisine. Quinn avait mordu férocement dans sa tartine en foudroyant Santana du regard, auquel la brune avait répondu par ce même sourire narquois de la veille.<p>

Les vêtements volaient à travers la pièce pendant que Quinn s'efforçait de retrouver cette fichue veste. Elle avait décidé de s'habiller un peu plus sobre pour rencontrer Rachel. Après tout, la diva avait l'habitude de la voir dans ses robes du dimanche lorsqu'elles étaient jeûnes. Pour raviver les vieux souvenirs, rien de tel de de se remettre en condition. Elle vit enfin un morceau de tissu jaune dépassé du fond de son placard, et elle lança son poing en l'air en signe de victoire. Elle fronça brusquement les sourcils. Pourquoi prendre autant de soin à ressembler à l'ancienne Quinn ? Au contraire elle devrait montrer à la diva qu'elle avait changé et ne se raccrochait plus à son passé. Elle n'était plus cette fille stéréotypée . Elle lâcha immédiatement la veste qu'elle teinta dans ses mains et soupira en haussant les épaules, avant de prendre son slip noir et un débardeur déchiré. Ouais, Rachel devait voir Quinn version 2.

* * *

><p>Il était 17h45 lorsqu'elle finit enfin de se mettre de l'eye-liner au coin des yeux, rendant son regard plus profond. Satisfaite, elle prit son sac et sortit de chez elle ,lançant vaguement à Santana qui était assise sur le canapé à lire un magasine qu'elle allait voir une amie. Ok, c'était pas totalement un mensonge, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire à la Latina qu'elle voyait Rachel Berry. En fait, elle avait la sensation qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire, pas seulement à cause de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait fait subir à la brunette ni à leur relation amies ennemies un peu bancale, mais aussi parce qu'elles ne savaient en fin de compte rien sur l'autre et que de son côté, elle n'avait pas cherché à en apprendre d'avantage sur son ancienne némésis. C'était comme si elle ne méritait pas que la jeune star s'intéresse encore à elle.

Quinn prit le métro et se dirigea vers le café qu'elle et Rachel avait investi au début de la semaine, et elle se surprit à stresser un peu. Mais qu'est se qui n'allait pas chez elle ? S'était juste Berry, pas la peine de se rendre malade pour une petite rencontre . Elle arriva enfin devant le café éclairé, et remarqua tout de suite la silhouette assise à une table près de la fenêtre. Quinn inspira un grand coup, puis fit tinter la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

* * *

><p>-Alors cette Gwenn est fan de moi hein ? Déclara la brune avec un sourire serein.<p>

-Ouais, elle n'arrêtais pas de parler de ton incroyable capacité à chanter tout aussi bien du Broadway que du Katy Perry. Mes oreilles saignent encore en repensant au moment où la vidéo de ton duo avec elle est apparue sur youtube. Je l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état d'excitation. Soupira la blonde en sirotant son cappucino.

Elles étaient ici depuis exactement 2h. Quinn n'en revenait pas, elle arrivait à avoir une conversation avec Rachel Berry sans vouloir lui arracher les amydales . C'était très, très bizarre. En fait, elle n'avait ps une seule fois lancé de sarcasme à la brunette. Bien que pendant la premières demi-heure il y ai eu des échanges maladroits entre les deux jeunes femmes, la blonde c'était peu à peu détendue ,se qui avait redonner confiance à la diva. Quinn avait accepté de dévoiler un peu de sa vie, en commençant par son travail puis en parlant de ses amis . Rachel avait l'air très intéressée par tout se que disait la blonde et buvait littéralement chacun de ses mots comme si il était tous d'une extrême importance. Bien sûr la jeûne femme de son côté avait déjà décrit en détails son planning de la semaine, en parlant avec enthousiasme des nouvelles chansons qu'elle avait commencé à écrire pour son nouvel album.

-Tu devrais me la présenter, je suis sûre d'après la description que tu m'as fait d'elle que l'on s'entendrait à merveille !

Quinn toussa un peu et essaya de calmer la jeune diva.

-Rachel, je ne penses pas que se soit une très bonne idée. Mes mais ne savent même pas que je te connais, tu t'imagine si je te les présentes? Ils vont te sauter dessus et ameuter tout le quartier. En moins de 10 min la moitié de la ville saura par le twitter de Lucy et Gwenn que leur patronne est amie avec la star Rachel Berry. Soupira la jeune femme blonde.

Le visage de Rachel s'illumina soudainement, se qui mit mal à l'aise Quinn.

-Euh… Qu'est se qu'il y a ?

-Rien ,c'est juste que tu viens de dire que nous étions amies. Déclara avec un sourire joyeux la brunette en frappant des mains .

La photographe se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gênée.

-Ouais, et ben… C'est se qu'on est non ? Je veux dire, c'était se que tu voulais .

-Quinn, si je n'étais pas assise et que nous n'étions pas dans un lieu public où tout le monde pourrais me reconnaitre, je te ferais un câlin. Ajouta sérieusement Rachel en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Le contact n'était pas désagréable comme elle s'y attendait. La main de Rachel tout sauf viril, contrairement à se qu'elle disait au lycée. Quinn, peu habituer au contact physique, se crispa légèrement mais ne fit rien pour retirer sa main. Une onde douce de chaleur se propagea le long de son bras, et elle se détendit quelques secondes plus tard, se rendant compte que ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

-Ne t'emballe pas trop vite Berry. On en est pas encore à l'étape où on nourris les canards ensemble. Plaisanta la blonde avec un sourire taquin.

Rachel se contenta d'hocher de la te^te, et enleva sa main de la sienne avant de prendre sa tasse désormais froide.

-Je sais. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le vouloir. J'aime vraiment discuté avec toi Quinn. Et j'espère que ça en est de même pour toi…

En voyant l'air brusquement hésitant de la jeune femme, Quinn s'empressa de la rassurer maladroitement.

-Hey ,C'est pas se que… C'est pas se que je voulais dire, je suis désolé . J'aime bien parler avec toi moi aussi !

Le sourire éclatant qu'elle reçu en réponse lui prouva que ses mots avaient fait mouche.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda la brune en confirmation.

-Ouais… Je crois que le fait que je ne sois pas encore parti prouve que ta présence ne m'ai pas insurmontable. Ricana Quinn en haussant un sourcils.

-Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu le regard dédaigneux que tu m'as lancer lorsque j'ai fait référence à Barbra !

-Tu en as parlé pendant 20 min ,Rachel. Le sujet " Barbra" était un sujet tabou quand on était au Glee Club, du moins lorsque tu te trouvais à proximité. Lui apprit la photographe en souriant .

La jeune femme eu l'air offensée.

-Pourquoi ne pas pouvoir en parler devant moi ? je suis quand même sa plus grande fan !

-Justement, on voulait pas que ça parte en débat d'une heure sur comment Barbra est géniale . Répliqua Quinn en voyant à quel point la diva prenait la chose au sérieux.

Quinn pouffa lorsque la jeûne femme parait dans des exclamations courroucée sur l'attitude de ses anciens camarades du Glee Club.

-Du calme ,Berry. Désolé mais je peux pas faire semblant d'aimer chaque trucs qui sorte de ta bouche .

-Au moins tu m'écoutes, c'est un progrès par rapport à il y a quelques années. Dit la brune en souriant.

-Ta conversation n'est pas aussi gonflante qu'avant.

-C'est parce que tu n'avait jamais fait attention à se que je disait auparavant.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais tu deviens presque normale avec l'âge j'ai l'impression. Se moqua la blonde.

-Je n'ai pas changé depuis le lycée, Quinn. C'est juste que tu prends le temps de m'écouter aujourd'hui. Au contraire je trouve que c'est toi qui a bien changé en 6 ans.

Quinn esquissa un sourire.

-Ouais, j'en est fini depuis longtemps avec l'attitude de Reine des abeilles et de coincée dans sa petite vie d'adolescente.

-Je peux voir ça. Ton nouveau look te va bien. La complimenta la brune en la regardant de haut en bas.

-Ouais, les vêtements du dimanche restent au fond de mon placard maintenant. Déclara nonchalamment Quinn en s'adossant confortablement sur la banquette.

-Tu étais jolie dans tes robes … Murmura timidement la diva sans la quitter des yeux.

Quelque chose remua dans le ventre de la blonde, mais le sentiment disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé,si bien qu'elle n'eu pas vraiment le temps de comprendre se que c'était . Quinn cligna des yeux et elle se racla précipitamment la gorge, surprise par le compliment.

-Hum… Merci.

-Mais ce style te va parfaitement aussi ! Je ne crois pas me souvenir de toi portant des slims à l'école. Se reprit bien vite la jeûne brune.

-Merci Rachel. Toi aussi tu as décidé de jeter tes vieux pulls animaux à se que je vois !

La brunette rougit et parut mal à l'aise.

-Et bien, se n'est pas vraiment de mon propre choix… Kurt me prends régulièrement des rendez-vous chez des stylistes et me forces à porter autre chose que mes vêtements… S'expliqua-t-elle en se tritutrant les doigts.

Quinn fronça les sourcils et l'interrompit .

-Attends... Kurt ? Kurt Hummel ? Il est ici ?

-Bien sure Quinn ! Il est mon meilleur ami et nous sommes partis à NYADA ensemble je te rappelle !

-Mais qu'est se qu'il fait ?

-Je viens de le dire. Il m'aide . En fait il est mon styliste personnel .

-Wow, c'est… Et bien je m'attendais à se que vous soyez collés ensemble vu que vous aviez les mêmes objectifs, mais je pensais que Broadway était son rêve ? Se risqua Quinn .

Le visage de la diva se rembrunit légèrement et elle eu l'air coupable.

-Oui, c'était se qu'on voulait tous les deux… Mais ça ne s'est pas aussi bien passé pour lui que pour moi… Il a terminé ses études à NYADA comme moi, et nous avons cherché ensemble une place dans une comédie musical. Sauf que lui n'a pas eu de chance… Il n'a eu que quelques rôles secondaires, et moi… Et bien tu sais comment ma carrière a décoller.

-Ouais avec _West Side Story_. Tout le monde est au courant . Déclara tout de suite la blonde.

Rachel se permit un petit sourire.

-Ca m'as rappelé l'année Senior , tu sais .Lorsque l'on m'as proposé le rôle principal de Maria, j'ai senti mon coeur s'emballer. C'est durant cette période là que le Glee Club m'as le plus manqué je pense…

Ses traits se firent mélancolique, et Quinn partit elle aussi à cette époque qui lui semblait si lointaine. Le spectacle musical de cette année- là avait été tellement amusante et agréable à faire… Elle se souvenait encore du duo magique que la diva formait avec Santana ou Blaine. La jeûne femme ferma brusquement ses pensées en sentant qu'elle s'égarait trop dans son passé, et elle reconcentra son attention sur la brunette assise en face d'elle.

-Bref, Kurt était tellement désemparée au bout d'un an de recherches infructueuses qu'il a décidé de se lancer dans sa deuxième passion : la mode. Et alors là, tout le monde se l'ai arraché. En moins de deux ans il est devenu une icône dans le monde des paillettes. Et bien sûre je lui est demandé d'être à mes côtés. Il est mon meilleur ami, et un expert dans sa profession. Je ne pouvais pas me séparer de lui. Termina alors Rachel en revenant au présent.

Quinn digéra lentement les informations, et garda ses yeux fixer sur la jeune femme devant elle. Rachel Berry avait vraiment réalisé son rêve. Elle y était, à Broadway. Son nom était sur toutes les bouches, sa voix était écoutée par des millions d' américains à travers le continent. C'était… La blonde n'avait pas de mots pour exprimer comment elle se sentait par rapport à tout ça. Jalousie ? Sûrement, après tout Rachel avait toujours eu cet confiance en soi et cette envie de gagner qui lui avait fait cruellement défaut au lycée. Soulagement ?… Même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute, elle avait prier pour que la jeûne diva réussisse à atteindre ses rêves. La jeune femme méritait les acclamations de la foule, ça, même Quinn ne pouvait pas le nier. Alors oui, elle était soulager que son ancienne rivale soit arriver où elle en est. Fierté ?… Une partie d'elle voulait se vanter l'autre soir de connaitre personnellement Rachel Berry, l'étoile montante de Broadway. Mais alors ses amis l'auraient percécuter avec des questions sur leur relation auxquelles elle n'avait pas forcément envie de répondre. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de dire qu'elle était amie avec la brune ,car après tout elle l'avait détester durant un bout de temps. Elle n'avait jamais attrapée la main tendue de Rachel. Elle l'avait rejeté, encore et encore. Et pourtant la voici aujourd'hui, en train de discuter avec elle comme si de rien n'était autour d'un café. La diva lui donnait son amitié. Une nouvelle fois. Quinn eu soudain un sentiment de honte s'abattre sur elle . La violence de sa réalisation lui ôta toutes capacités à réfléchir correctement . Sa bouche s'assécha alors que les brusques remords qu'elles ressentaient envers la diva lui monter à la gorge .

-…Uinn ? Quinn ? Parvint à ses oreilles.

Elle se redressa précipitamment en se rendant compte que Rachel lui parlait depuis environ une bonne minute et qu'elle n'avait pas écouter un mot de se qu'elle avait dit.

-Pardon ? Dit-elle en se raclant la gorge pour faire partir ses pensées sombres.

-Je suis désolé, je parle trop, comme d'habitude. Tu devrais me le dire si je t'ennuie Quinn, je ne serais en aucun cas offusquer, je suis parfaitement consciente que lorsque je m'emballe je peux facilement devenir …. Déclara rapidement la brunette avec un regard sincèrement désolé.

-Rachel. L'interrompit doucement la blonde avec un sourire amusé.

-… Irritable. Oui, Quinn ?… Répondit l'autre avec une petite voix.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui était dans mes pensées. Et tu as raison, tes monologues sont parfois énervant mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais ennuyante. Dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Et bien, se n'était pas exactement la vérité, les discours de la jeune fille avait tendance à l'exaspérer au plus au point, surtout lorsque c'était pour jouer sa Little diva, mais étrangement, elle voulait que Rachel lui fasse confiance et ne se sente pas honteuse de se qu'elle était avec elle. Quinn tiqua légèrement en réalisant qu'elle essayait de faire plaisir à la brunette ,mais elle cacha sa réaction en souriant pleinement.

Rachel lui rendit timidement son sourire, et sa frange tomba devant ses yeux chocolat, déconcentrant un instant la jeune photographe, qui dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de détacher son regard du léger élan dans ses cheveux souples et bruns. Là encore Quinn ne comprit pas exactement où son esprit s'égarait pour faire une fixation sur les cheveux de Berry.

-Je te remercie Quinn, mais se n'est vraiment pas la peine d'essayer de me rassurer. Comme je te l'ai dit ,je vois quand quelqu'un en a marre quand je parle, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'arrêter sous prétexte qu'une personne ne prenne pas attention à se que je dis. La plupart d'entre vous le faisait au gel Club, mais je ne m'en souciais pas parce que j'aimais apporter quelque chose à cette chorale, même si le quart de se que je disais entrait dans vos têtes…

Encore une fois la culpabilité frappa Quinn à l'entente de ces quelques phrases, et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de se lécher consciencieusement les lèvres .

-Rachel, je …. Commença-t-elle, mais le sourire curieux de la brune la stoppa.

-Oui ? L'encouragea la diva en souriant d'avantage.

-… Je suis désolé.

-Tu l'as déjà dit Quinn, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour ça mais…

-Non. Je suis désolé. Pour tout se que je t'ai fait au lycée. Pour tout les slushies, pour toutes les injures, pour toutes les moqueries, pour avoir essayer de te reprendre Finn alors que je savais qu'il était amoureux de toi. Pour ne pas avoir pu dépasser ma fierté lorsque tu as voulu être mon amie et t'avoir humilier un peu plus chaque jour. Pour avoir été aussi stupide, et immature, et aussi désagréable avec toi. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Chaque excuses semblaient alourdir le coeur de la blonde, et bientôt elle eu des difficultés à respirer correctement. Tout le poids de se qu'elle avait faire subir à Rachel toutes ces années s'abattait sur ses épaules au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle vidait littéralement son sac, jetant ainsi les derniers débris de son passé aux pieds de la brunette, qui avait la bouche ouverte sous le choc. Quinn avait une boule dans l'estomac lorsqu'un silence se fit. Les secondes qui allaient suivre scelleraient sa relation avec Rachel. Soit elle lui pardonnait, et alors la photographe et elle pourraient enfin envisager une vraie amitié, soit… Soit Rachel lui avouait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, et alors là Quinn devra partir sur le champs, parce qu'elle avait un trop plein de sentiments en ce moment-même, de sentiments négatifs…

-Quinn… Souffla faiblement la diva en retrouvant momentanément la capacité à parler.

-Je comprendrais si tu… Si tu ne pouvais pas oublier tout se que je t'ai fait, mais… Je voulais tout de même m'excuser…. Ca m'as mis longtemps, mais je devais te le dire…. Lança avec une voix tremblant la jeûne femme en refusant de croiser le regard de la brune.

-… Je ne pourrais jamais oublier se que tu m'as fait…

Un étau glacé se serra dans la poitrine de la blond,e et elle crispait déjà ses muscles pour se relever et murmurer un vague pardon avant de partir, mais Rachel continua.

-… Mais ,Quinn… Je t'ai pardonner il y a longtemps, je te l'ai dit la dernière fois. Finit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne une nouvelle fois.

Le contact sembla maintenant familier à la jeune femme blonde car elle ne sursauta même pas. Mais ses yeux reflétaient bien la consternation qui tourbillonnait dans son cerveau.

-Rachel… Tu ne peux pas m'avoir pardonner…

-Et bien pourtant je l'ai fait. Se serait idiot de te dire que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Tu étais la capitaine des cheerleader, ton petit-copain s'intéressait à la loseuse du lycée, tu tombais enceinte… Je comprends ton sentiment de vengeance. Je l'ai eu aussi lorsque j'ai appris que Puck était le père, et je me suis précipiter pour le dire à Finn. Et pourtant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir horrible lorsque je t'ai vu assise dans se couloir.

Quinn se souvenait très bien de ce moment. Elle était tellement en colère contre Rachel, mais en même temps elle était complètement abattu, et elle avait réaliser que de toute manière quelqu'un devait le dire à Finn un jour ou l'autre. Elle avait juste été trop lâche pour être cette personne- là. En revanche, la brunette n'avait pas hésiter. En y réfléchissant, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Quinn n'aurait pas eu le courage de le lui dire, et alors tout aurait été si différent, mais la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec le Quaterback aurait été basée sur un mensonge…

-Ca t'auras pris un peu plus longtemps que moi pour t'excuser mais… Je suis heureuse que tu le fasse maintenant… Ajouta doucement Rachel en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

La blonde lui en était tellement reconnaissante qu'elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, et elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux courts.

-Wow, je pensais pas que ça ferais autant de bien… Et surtout je n'aurais jamais imaginer que je m'excuserais un jour … Alors tu es sûre ? Tu me pardonne ? Parce que moi je te t'aurais pas pardonner si tu m'avais fait tout ça .

-Mais tu n'ai pas moi, Quinn, et je ne suis pas toi. Et c'est très bien comme ça…

Elles tombèrent dans un silence calme, où chacune se regardait en souriant alors que les plats qu'elles avaient commandés un peu plus tôt arrivaient devant elles. Elles reprirent leur discussion en mangeant, Quinn se sentant tout à coup tellement plus légère après ses excuses . Elle aurait pensé que l'authenticité de ses excuses seraient quelque peu faussée par le fait qu'elle avait prit plaisir à faire subir à Rachel toutes ses humiliations à l'époque, mais non. Aujourd'hui, elle avait vraiment eu le besoin de tout effacer entre elles. Oui, elle trouvait que la diva se comportait comme une star prétentieuse, mais pour la première fois, elle pensait pas que Rachel exagérait. Elle avait le droit de se sentir fière de son succès, et pour tout dire, ses attitudes de diva commençaient à faire sourire notre héroïne. En fait, elle trouvait ça assez mignon la manière dont Rachel avait de plisser du nez lorsqu'elle se vantait de quelque chose. Quinn fronça brusquement ses sourcils sous ses étranges pensées. Venait-elle de trouver Rachel Berry _mignonne_ ? Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas chez elle aujourd'hui… Bon ok, sans ses affreuses couches de vêtements de grand-mère, la blonde ne pouvait pas nier que la brunette avait un beau corps. Et quand elle n'ouvrait pas sa bouche toutes les 30 secondes pour parler de Barbra, elle en devenait presque agréable. Ouais, d'accord, elle pouvait même avoir une conversation passionnante, parce que depuis le début de leur discussion, Quinn n'avait pas une seule fois décrocher. Et ses fossettes se creusaient joliment lorsque la diva souriait à une chose que la jeûne photographe avait dite. Elle comprenait pourquoi Finn, Jesse et Noah se soient intéressés à elle. Malgré tout se qu'elle avait pu dire au lycée, elle n'avait jamais trouvé Rachel _moche_.

-Bon ! On y va ! ! S'exclama soudainement la diva en empoignant son manteau.

Quinn resta immobile.

-Où ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

-J'ai envie de danser ! On va en boîte ! Déclara la brunette avec un sourire .

La blonde haussa un sourcil.

-Rachel Berry en boîte ?

-Se n'est pas parce que je suis une superstar très professionnelle qui prévoit ses rendez-vous 3 ans à l'avance que je ne sais pas m'amuser de temps en temps ! Dit-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

Quinn ricana.

-Ouf, tu me rassures ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu étais devenue quelqu'un de normal !

Rachel lui tira la langue et paya son repas . Quinn la suivit sans savoir où elles devaient aller, et elles prirent un taxi pour aller vers les quartiers chics de New York . Elles arrivèrent bientôt devant le _Thirteen_, l'une des boîtes les plus branchées de la ville des Lumières. Elle n'y était aller qu'une seule fois lorsqu'elle sortait avec Léo. Elle se renfrogna automatiquement en repensant au jeune homme et préféra descendre rapidement du taxi .

-Le _Thirteen_, vraiment ? Lança-t-elle avec une voix blasée.

-Je n'allais pas danser dans un endroit où je ne connaitrais personne ! Se justifia innocemment la brune en passant devant le vigile.

-Bonsoir Mlle Berry . Dit l'homme en costume noir en la laissant passer.

-Bonsoir Giles. Cette demoiselle est avec moi . L'avertit-elle en montrant Quinn du doigt.

La jeune blonde tiqua en voyant la nonchalance avec laquelle elle était présentée, et une réplique cinglante apparu sur le bout de sa langue mais elle se retint au dernier moment lorsque le visage du vigile se fendit d'un sourire.

-Mais bien sûr, Mlle Fabray ! Ma femme adore vos photographies, elles sont vraiment remarquables !

Quinn fut un instant déstabilisée qu'on la reconnaisse, mais dés qu'elle vit que l'homme était sincère, elle le remercia d'un sourire éclatant.

-Je suis contente que mon travail plaise.

-Laissez-moi vous ajoutez à la liste des VIP, se serait un honneur pour l'établissement si une personnalité aussi précieuse que vous venait à fréquenter cette boîte . Proposa-t-il en inscrivant son nom sur un calepin.

Quinn, bien que surprise, le remercia une nouvelle fois avant que Rachel ne lui saisisse le bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.

-Wow, et bien je crois que tu viens de t'offrir un ticket gratuit pour la plus fameuse boîte de New York ! S'exclama la brunette en riant, son bras accroché à celui de la blonde.

Quinn n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre car aussitôt arrivé dans la salle principale, la musique et les lumières l'agressèrent de toutes parts. Il y avait du monde, et au vu des quelques personnes célèbres qui s'y trouvaient, le lieu était sans nul doute fréquenté par bon nombre de stars. Elle n'eu pas le temps de s'apesantir dessus qu'elle se faisait à nouveau tirer vers une table vide. Elle s'assit au côté de Rachel, qui commençait déjà à retirer son manteau et sa veste, la laissant en débardeur blanc. En moins de deux la diva avait disparu vers la piste de danse et se trémoussait avec un inconnu qui la prit directement par les hanches. Quinn cligna des yeux, surprise par le comportement désinhibé de la jeune femme. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Berry aussi libérée. Parce qu'en la voyant bouger de la sorte, personne ne pouvait imaginer que la starlette avait été cette jeune fille coincée et fourrée dans ses partitions de musique, dont la seule occupation était de coller une petite étoile à chaque endroit où son nom apparaissait.

Elle regarda avance un petit sourire la diva se déhancher sur le centre de la piste, et elle commanda deux vodka -coca pendant ce temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rachel revint vers elle en soufflant, un grand sourire gravé sur les lèvres.

-Quinn, viens danser avec moi !

-Quoi ? Ho non c'est bon, je préfères rester ici. Refusa poliemment la jeune femme.

-Lève-toi tout de suite ! Lança sévèrement Rachel en la tirant par la main.

La blonde ne pu répliquer car elle se retrouva sur la piste de danse ,entouré par une foule de personnes dansantes. Elle resta immobile en foudroyant la diva du regard, mais cela ne sembla pas marcher car elle sentit automatiquement deux mains sur sa taille. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant dans sa poitrine et un frisson la parcouru.

-Tu sais, pour danser il faut bouger son corps ! Cria Rachel près d'elle pour couvrir la musique.

Ses mains forcèrent le bassin de Quinn à se déplacer lentement, et bien que la jeune photographe soit retissante au début, elle se détendit progressivement et se laissa aller au rythme de la musique. Rachel sourit et serra légèrement la paume de ses mains contre la taille de la blonde, et elle commença à se rapprocher d'elle en dansant à son tour. Une étrange sensation envahit Quinn en sentant le corps de la diva contre le sien, mais elle ne fit rien de plus que de bouger en cadence avec elle. Elles se sourirent mutuellement ,et bientôt Quinn prit confiance. Son corps se mit sur piste automatique et elle rendit ses mouvements plus sensuels, gagnant par la suite le regard de plusieurs hommes à leur côté.

-Ca c'est se que j'appelles " danser ", Fabray ! S'exclama Rachel en se collant à nouveau contre elle.

Quinn éclata de rire et lui jeta un regard de défi.

-Je te rapelle que j'ai été cheerios, évidemment que je sais bouger mon corps ! Par contre je me demande si toi, tu pourrais faire mieux ?

-Tu veux parier ? Murmura la brune à son oreille.

Son souffle chaud frôla la peau de la blonde qui frissonna involontairement, et elle fut un instant déconcentrée. Ses réactions la laissait de plus en plus perplexe. Depuis quand un simple rapprochement physique lui faisait cet effet-là ? … Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait eu de copain. Son corps se mettait même à réagir à un banal souffle . Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses idées bizarres et se tourna vers Rachel. Mais elle n'était plus là. Quinn la chercha du regard parmi la foule, étonnée de sa soudaine disparition, mais tout à coup la lumière se dirigea vers une estrade à droite de la jeune femme, et éclaira la personne collée contre la barre de fer. Quinn faillit s'étouffer en reconnaissant la jeune chanteuse qui lui souriait effrontément.

Elle commença à se mouvoir sous les sifflements et les applaudissements de la foule, et elle se glissa contre la barre avec de lents mouvements fluides. Quinn ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette vision. Qui aurait cru que Rachel Berry oserait faire _ça _? Elle sourit inconsciemment et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en haussant un sourcil lorsque les yeux de la diva se posèrent sur elle après quelques minutes de danse sensuelle. La lueur satisfaite qui brillait dans ses orbes chocolat lui montrait une autre personnalité de la jeune femme : celle qui savait jouer de son corps et de sa présence pour captiver une foule.

Rachel la rejoignit sous les regards envieux de garçons, et elle sourit à Quinn, la sueur coulant sur son front.

-Alors ? Ais-je réussit le pari ?

-Ne rêves pas ,Berry . Tu t'ai pet-être améliorée en danse mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu me surpasse. tu as encore un long chemin à faire. Répliqua narquoisement la blonde en recommençant à danser tandis que la piste de danse se remplissait à nouveau.

Rachel ne quitta pas son sourire et elle s'approcha encore une fois de l'ancienne cheerleader pour la saisir fermement par les hanches, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Quinn se tendit instinctivement en sentant la brune aussi près, et quelque chose remua dans son estomac lorsque les lèvres de Rachel planèrent près de sa nuque.

-Il me reste donc à te prouver que je suis la meilleure … murmura-t-elle avec une voix chaude.

Quinn ferma pendant une seconde les yeux sous le flot de chaleur qui l'envahit soudain, et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule au milieu de la piste lorsqu'elle les rouvrit. Elle respirait plus rapidement, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de la brune qui dansait maintenant avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Rachel la regardait pourtant, et lui souriait malicieusement avant de porter son regard vers son partenaire de danse.

Quinn se dirigea vers sa table et s'affala sur le siège avant de boire d'une traite son verre d'alcool. Ok, Rachel Berry avait définitivement pris de l'assurance. Sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler quoi que se soit, un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cette nouvelle version de la diva lui plaisait vraiment. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient devenir amies après tout …

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààààààààà. Dans quelques heures, vous aurez le chapitre de "Voisines " ! ^^<strong>


End file.
